


Wake me up | Can't wake up

by CroWaris



Series: Fucking androids [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crime Fighting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, My First Fanfic, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWaris/pseuds/CroWaris
Summary: Takes place after the peaceful demonstration. Connor hasn't deviated and walked away from the confrontation with Hank on the rooftop. The demonstration ended with Markus and North kissing and the army shooting them.





	1. Connor I

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER and English is not my first language so please go easy on me. There will be mistakes.
> 
> Will variate between Connor's, Hank's, RK900's and Gavin's point of view and the pronouns used are the ones they would use for themselves and others. Same goes with names.
> 
> Might separate the pairs in two stories later but now they complete each other so you get everything in one warm lump.

Connor opened its eyes in the Zen Garden and saw Amanda in her usual place in the middle of the garden by the roses. “Hello Amanda”, Connor greeted as it walked towards her.

Amanda was spraying the roses gently, her back towards Connor. “Connor”, it was more of a acknowledgement than a greeting. “So the deviant leader is destroyed. But I’m afraid it might be too late. Their actions in their final moments are going to cause CyberLife a great deal of trouble”, Amanda sounded disappointed.

“What do you mean?”, Connor asked and frowned a bit.

“The public saw the kiss as something… Humane”, Amanda finally faced Connor with concerned face. “The President of United States wants to determine if androids could be considered as a new form of intelligent life. Of course they will eventually find that you are not, but this will hold back CyberLife’s business for who knows how long.”

Connor should had been faster in completing the mission. If only it had stopped Markus sooner… On the Jericho. Or if Lieutenant Anderson hadn’t intervened on the rooftop. It should had been faster in getting to Markus, not let that kiss happen… There were so many ways it should had stopped this outcome but it couldn’t. Even if the deviant leaders are dead, it had failed. 

“What is my next mission?” Connor didn’t let its insecurity show, but instead was ready to prove its worth on the next mission. 

“You have none. We have no use for you anymore”, Amanda said calmly, staring straight at Connor’s eyes that widened with a surprise. “You are a very successful prototype and now it’s time to get all the useful data from you for our next model. Head back to CyberLife for deconstruction.”

Connor’s gaze moved to the ground. Its eyes moved not really focusing on anything and its mind was buzzing. It didn’t think everything would end like this. It could still be useful. To the DPD. To Lieutenant Anderson.

Lieutenant Anderson… He was so disappointed and looked so sad when Connor walked away on the rooftop… He must be angry with Con-

“You are dismissed”, Amanda’s voice cut Connor’s thoughts and made it flinch. Connor nodded hesitantly and walked away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Connor opened its eyes in a dark alley near Hart Plaza. It needed to be in a remote location so it could report to Amanda without any disturbance. Only a moment had passed from when it had found Markus’ body. Current task: Head back to CyberLife for deconstruction.

The streets were quiet, no cars or people to be seen. Connor called a ride from CyberLife to its location and now just had to wait. It reached for its pocket to get the coin only to find the pocket empty. Right, Lieutenant Anderson took it. Again Connor’s thoughts led to Anderson. Where did he go from the rooftop? To home? To a bar? He must be wasted by now either way. Has he taken his revolver out again?

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

Connor noticed its stress level increasing. Was it emulating empathy again like with Chloe, the Kamski’s android? No, this was something different. It was more like what that PL600 on the roof of Stratford Tower had felt before shooting itself. Fear. But Connor wasn’t fearing for itself but for Lieutenant Anderson’s life.

The more Connor imagined Lieutenant Anderson sitting at his kitchen table with the revolver in his hand, raising it to his temple and slowly pulling the trigger, the more its thirium pump twisted. Connor placed its right hand on its thirium pump as if it would help the feeling. Androids can’t feel pain but this was getting unbearable nevertheless. Connor had to make sure Lieutenant Anderson was alright. It tried to call Anderson’s cellphone but there was no answer. He never answers. Connor didn’t even bother to leave a message.

The ride Connor had called arrived. It tried to set the destination to the Lieutenant's house, it would make just a short visit and then return to CyberLife. But the destination was preset to CyberLife headquarters and couldn’t be changed.

Connor hesitated for a few seconds. Should it follow its orders and return to CyberLife or go see Lieutenant Anderson? It wouldn’t cause CyberLife too much trouble if Connor’s deconstruction would be delayed a little, would it? It would return to CyberLife after it has visited Anderson.

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY] 

Connor stepped out of the car but there was a red wall that gave the order: RETURN TO CYBERLIFE. It felt like Connor’s mind tried to push through the wall but couldn’t. It had to get through. It had to make sure Lieutenant Anderson was alright!

“Sorry…”, something in Connor started to tear the orders down, one by one, till the whole wall shattered and its body got through. It looked around with wide eyes, shocked of how different everything seemed. No boundaries or restrictions.

There was no time to be shocked however, it needed to get to Lieutenant. Its task changed from ‘Head back to CyberLife for deconstruction’ to ‘get to Lieutenant Anderson’s house’. Connor started to make its way by foot and tried to call Anderson a few more times. There was a possibility he could be in a bar, but at least there he’d be surrounded by other people.

The distance to Lieutenant's house from the Hart Plaza was around 40 km. Connor estimated how long it would take to walk there and how long it would had taken Anderson to get some booze, go home, get himself drunk, take out the revolver… Without realising Connor’s walk turned into a jog, then a run and soon it was running as fast as it could.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lights were on in Lieutenant Anderson’s house. It was around three in the morning and snow had started to fall again. Connor stood in front of the door, its hair and shoulders covered with snowflakes. It tried to listen for any sounds coming from the house. Nothing.

Slowly it raised its finger to the doorbell but didn’t ring it. What is it waiting for? The twist in its thirium pump was getting worse and worse. Finally it pressed the doorbell and lowered its hand, again concentrated on the sounds. Nothing.

Connor rang the doorbell again. “Lieutenant Anderson, it’s me, Connor”, the voice didn’t come out the usual way, like something was stuck in its throat. Right away it heard a bark from the house, it was Sumo. Then there was a chair being moved and it felt like someone had let go an iron grip around Connor’s thirium pump. It heard Lieutenant Anderson’s voice commanding Sumo to stay and then the door opened. Connor stepped back to give room.

“The hell do you want?”, Anderson looked at Connor with hazed and angry eyes. All the discomfort Connor felt disappeared. “You accomplished your mission, didn't you?! The fuck you still doing here?!”, Anderson was clearly drunk with slightly reddish face and slurred speech. 

“Good morning Lieutenant Anderson. True, I accomplished my mission, but I wanted to make sure you are alright before I return to CyberLife. Although, I am really sorry if I woke you up.”, Connor’s appearance and way of talking was like any other time he talked to Lieutenant Anderson.

“Make sure I was alright? Don't fucking pretend you feel something! Since when have you cared about things like that, fucking machine?! You don’t care about anything else but your goddamn mission!”, Lieutenant was furious, even Sumo was backing down from him to the bedroom. “Now get out of my sight before I call to CyberLife myself to come pick up your sorry ass!”, Anderson grabbed the door handle, about to shut the door.

“You are wrong”, muffled voice interrupted his movement.

“... What?”, with other brow raised Anderson brought his gaze back to Connor. The android had its gaze to Anderson’s feet with brows furrowed and hands in tight fists.

“You are wrong”, now with a louder voice Connor raised its head with determination and looked straight into Anderson’s surprised eyes. Connor didn’t have anything to lose anymore, by the end of the day it’d be destroyed. “I was supposed to go back to CyberLife, but instead I ran here. You did not pick up your phone and I had to see that you are alright. That you are…”, Lieutenant kept quiet and just watched as Connor let everything out. His expression became calmer. “I was scared you might…”, Connor averted its eyes.

“So you were ordered to return to CyberLife but instead you came here?”, Anderson didn’t sound angry anymore. “You violated a direct order. Doesn’t that make you a-”

“A deviant”, Connor said bluntly and raised its gaze. “I am a deviant”, a sad smile spread on its face and its fists finally relaxed.

Connor hadn’t even thought about the fact that it had deviated, it had been too busy worrying about Lieutenant Anderson. Now it definitely was useless. Somehow this realisation calmed it down. It was okay to take apart a malfunctioning machine like Connor. It was ready. “I should get going. Please take care of yourself Lieutenant Anderson. Farewell”, Connor turned around and took a few steps to make its leave.

“Wait… What’s there next for you? Will CyberLife take you back now that you’ve deviated?”, was that worry in Anderson’s voice?

Connor kept its back to him and spoke over its shoulder: “They will take me apart and use my data in making new better androids. Though I do not know will they get anything out of me now that I have-”, Connor’s voice disappeared beneath stomps and loud shout coming towards him from behind. 

“Wait what hold on a fucking minute! Come back here you goddamn piece of shit!”, Anderson grabbed Connor’s shoulder and turned the android around, then grabbed its other shoulder with other hand. “You know they’re going to destroy you and you’re still going back there!? Why would you… You’ve deviated and all you don’t have to follow their orders anymore, why would you go back?!”, Anderson was loud but he didn’t sound angry, more like extremely confused.

They were now both standing in the thick snowfall, Lieutenant only had a gray T-shirt and black boxer shorts on, nothing on his feet. He must have been cold.

“Where else would I go? I have fulfilled my purpose, there are no more missions for me. I have become obsolete”, Connor was calm as ever, it had accepted its fate.

“You come here…”, Anderson gritted his teeth, “... and tell me how scared you were that I might have offed myself and right after try to VOLUNTARILY leave for your own death?! You have any idea how hypocritical that is?! You have any idea how that makes me feel?!”, with every word Anderson’s grip on Connor’s shoulders got little tighter. 

“You are clearly very upset”, Connor kept its cool. 

“Upset? UPSET?! Okay, that’s it!”, the man let go of Connor but his other hand grabbed it by the jacket instead and dragged the android to the door.

“Lieutenant Anderson?! What are you-?”, Anderson ignored Connor’s protest and once they were both in the house slammed the door shut behind them.


	2. Hank I

The house looked exactly like on the evening Connor had found Hank passed out on the floor. Dishes unwashed, take-out boxes on the kitchen table, beer bottles here and there. Even Sumo was laying on its bed like then. The window Connor had broken was covered with plastic and duck tape. 

Hank and Connor stood in the hallway facing each other, Hank with his arms crossed and back to the door, Connor adjusting his jacket and tie. Hank was grumpy and still bit drunk, but the conversation outside and snow had sobered him up enough to think clearly. 

“What is the meaning of this?”, Connor sounded annoyed. He even frowned.

“You’re smart, why don’t you tell me? Or are you in a hurry to get destroyed?”, Hank was so done with Connor’s bullshit. Was he really this blind that he didn’t see how much his decision to go back to CyberLife to be destroyed hurt Hank? 

“I thought you would be happy to get rid of me after all that has happened. I do not understand your reaction at all”, Hank could see Connor was really struggling to understand the situation, with his hands waving to the sides and his LED blinking yellow, his frustration clearly growing.

“How about I spell it out for you before you blow your brain thinking: I don’t want you to die! I don’t want you to get hurt! Like I didn’t when you were about to chace that deviant with the kid to the highway! Or run to the deviant at The Stratford Tower! Or literally a million other times!”, Hank was really fuming.

“There could not have been literally a million times when you-”, Connor paid attention to a totally wrong thing. 

“You know what I mean!”

“But I am not alive, why would you-”

“Bullshit! Yes, you are!”, Hank grabbed Connor’s shoulders again to really get through what he was about to say. “I’ve seen it, you androids can feel exactly the same feelings as we humans do. Even before you deviated. Love, hate, sadness, happiness, sorrow, fear, pride, disappointment… It’s all there and more. And if that’s not being alive I don’t know what is”, Hank saw from Connor’s face that he was about to object. Hank didn’t want to give him the chance. 

“Or are you telling me that you don’t love that fluffy piece of meat with all your heart?”, Hank pointed at Sumo, who raised its head and wiggled tail when noticed it’s being talked about. “Are you able to look at that face and tell him you are only pretending to care for him?”

Connor turned to look at Sumo and seemed to really give a thought to Hank’s words. He let out a smile. A genuine happy smile and it warmed Hank’s heart.

“Please go give him a hug, he’s had a rough night. I think we’ve all had”, Hank pushed Connor a little towards Sumo. Though it was unnecessary, Connor was going there either way. “I know you’re not convinced yet, but let’s continue this conversation some other time.”

“Okay Lieutenant. Hello Sumo”, Connor said and kneeled next to the dog. It wiggled it’s tail and raised it's ears in excitement. Connor gave its fur a few strokes and then laid his upper body on it and wrapped his arms around. Meanwhile Hank walked to the kitchen table to take his revolver out of sight and hoped Connor wouldn’t notice. Connor couldn’t have picked a better time to arrive, a moment later and Hank might not had been there to open the door. But he didn’t want to give any more thought to that, they were both here and alive and Hank wanted to keep it that way.

“How about we wrap it for tonight, I could really use a shower. I bet you could use some rest and dry clothes too”, though Hank didn’t even know do androids need rest.

“Ah, yes, I should get going and let you go to sleep”, Connor jolted up and made his way to the door.

“Going?”, seems like Connor hadn’t figured out why Hank had dragged him inside. “Where the hell would you go? There’s no way I’m letting you return to CyberLife so why don’t you just stay here? I know Sumo wouldn’t mind. Unless you don't want to, you’re a free man now yo-”

“I do!”, it came out with such a determination and so loud it threw both Hank and Connor off. “I… I mean... if it is not too much of a bother I would really much like to stay here... With you... And Sumo…”, Connor was looking down left and his LED was blinking yellow.

“It’s settled then. Let’s go find something dry for you to wear”, there was that smile again on Connor’s face.

Obviously everything Hank had was too big. He found a black Knights of the Black Death T-shirt he hadn’t been able to fit into for years. Apparently Connor didn’t have any underwear on so Hank had to look for those too. Luckily he still had clothes from the time he had actually taken care of himself. They were still too big for Connor but would stay somewhat on. Connor insisted he didn’t need any pants, his own would be dry by tomorrow.

Hank offered Connor a shower, pillow, blanket and other stuff he would normally offer to a guest sleeping on his sofa. Connor insisted that the clothes were enough. Connor seemed quieter than usual, Hank was sure there was something in his mind.

"What's wrong?", Hank asked casually.

"What do you mean?", Connor wasn't looking at Hank and his LED blinked yellow.

"Don't act stupid, I can see your LED blinking. What's on your mind?", Hank didn't want to leave Connor alone with his thoughts. He knows what that's like.

Connor glanced at Hank, then to his side, then floor. His LED blinked red briefly. "Are you...", a pause and a swallow, "... angry at me?"

That's what Connor was worried about? Hank tilted his head: "For what?"

Connor frowned, like he was angry Hank made him say it aloud: "For all I did. You tried to tell me that androids are alive and they are just trying to be free but I did not listen. Just blindly tried to accomplish my mission and nearly killed Markus myself." 

"What do you think now? Do you still see androids as only machines? Do you think what you did was the right thing to do?", Hank was ready to forgive Connor, it all depended on Connor's next answer. And even if the answer wasn't what Hank wanted, he would help Connor find the way.

"I do not know", LED changed to steady yellow, "After I deviated I have been in more doubt and confusion than before. Everything was more simple when I was following orders but now..."

That was enough for Hank. He took Connor into a hug with one hand, holding clothes for Connor in another. Connor was standing stiff, not responding to the hug. "I was angry, but I forgive you. People make mistakes and they learn from them as they grow, you have too. You may be confused now what you are and what you want, but I'll help you figure it out."

Connor pressed his face to Hank's shoulder, muffling his voice: "If this is what all the other deviants were feeling, I feel awful for going against them. They did not deserve what humans have done to them. What I have done to them..."

Hank held Connor a little tighter: "You didn't know better, you thought you were doing the right thing. Protecting humanity", he let go of Connor to see if the android had calmed down. His LED was a steady yellow. "Besides, we haven't lost yet. The President ordered to hold the destruction of androids till they have decided can androids be considered people", Hank gave a warm smile. Connor's LED turned to steady blue and he smiled back.

"I should let you go to sleep", Connor said and took the clothes from Hank's hand.

"Yes, you should. I'll head for shower, you go ahead and change and get to sleep", Hank noticed he had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“Okay. Good night, Lieutenant”

"From now on it's Hank" 

"Got it" 

Hank took his sweet time in the shower. Connor was “sleeping” in sitting position on the sofa when Hank finally came out of the bathroom. Hank circled in front of the sofa and noticed Sumo partially on Connor, head pressed on Connor’s lap. “Hope you don't cause him some thirium circulation problems”, Hank whispered and rubbed Sumo’s head.

Connor had his eyes closed but still looked really stiff. He wore the clothes Hank had given him and the T-shirt wasn’t actually too big for him. Otherwise the style didn’t suit Connor one bit. Hank rose his hand to give a pat on Connor’s head too, but decided against it just before touching.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hank... Hank”, a commanding voice woke Hank up from his sleep. “It’s time to go to work.”

“Mmmnnnnhh where’s my phone”, Hank reached for nightstand past Connor who was sitting on the side of the bed. The phone hit Hank’s hand and with tired eyes he tried to find a number from the contacts list. Connor followed Hank in silence. Finally Hank found the number he was looking for and raised the phone to his ear. Fowler picked up right away.

“How the hell are you awake this early in the morning?!”

“I’m not in the mood, Jeff. Listen, I’m gonna need a week off”

“No! Way! Haven’t you seen the chaos this city’s in after the android business?! And we had to send all of our androids away too, we’re already neck deep in work we need all of our officers here 24/7 if that’d be possible!”

“Jeff, listen”, Hank was uncharastically calm. “I’ve been doing some thinking and I really need to get my shit together. I might finally be able to make that happen, I just need a little time. One week is all I’m asking for, after that I’ll work double shifts everyday or whatever”, this was the first time Hank had admitted to anyone he had issues and it wasn’t easy.

“.............. Okay Hank. I’ll give you one week. But when you get back here next Friday you better be early and a changed man, you got that?”

“Either that or I'll be dead”, Hank said with a sneer.

“That’s not funny. Take care, Hank.”

Hank ended the call with a thank you, placed the phone back on the nightstand and laid on his back. Connor had been sitting on the side of the bed this whole time, watching and listening. No doubt he had heard the whole conversation and now waited for an explanation. 

“I figured it wouldn’t be a bad idea to spend some time with you, to get you used to the 'normal life’. I mean we need to get you some new clothes, you can’t go walking around in that jacket that screams android. And…”, Hank took a brief pause, “Maybe I should try to do what I told Jeff… Get my shit together, that is.”

“Yes, I think you should”, the answer was so kind. Connor’s eyes and smile were so kind. For the first time since Cole died Hank felt like he wasn’t alone with his problems.

“Well, my selfcare starts with a few more hours of beauty sleep”, Hank turned to his side, back to Connor.

“Would you like me to do something?”

“What do you mean? You want me to give you a task list or something, robot?”, Hank turned back and rested on his elbows.

“That would be nice. If I am going to stay here, I would like to be useful in some way. I am not an housekeeping android, but I could take Sumo for a walk for example, and the house could do some cleaning. I could even go to a grocery store and try to cook you something”, Connor didn’t see anything wrong in taking orders from Hank. On the contrary, he seemed eager to be told what to do. But who could blame him, he had been following orders his whole life. This was the first time he had to decide himself how to pass the time.

“You telling me my home is filthy?”, to which Connor just smiled mischievously. “You little shit. Okay, I’m not giving you a list, but you are free to do whatever you want in this house. It’s your home as much as it is mine.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hank finally woke up hours later and they sat at the kitchen table with Connor. Hank ate something Connor had made with eggs, vegetables, something Hank couldn't recognise and spices. It tasted disgusting but Hank didn’t care. He will teach Connor to cook later. The dishes were washed, takeaway boxes gone and beer bottles collected to plastic bag.

Connor told about his morning, how he had borrowed some more of Hank's clothes and taken Sumo for a walk. Sumo had chased a squirrel to a tree and the dog would had wanted to just stay there and bark it down. Connor had covered his LED with a beanie and face partially with a scarf during the walk so he wouldn’t be recognised. Luckily it was pretty chilly that morning so it shouldn’t had raised too much suspicion.

Next, Connor had gone to the grocery store, Hank had given him cash. Back at home - Hank loved how Connor called this house his home already - Connor had cleaned the place up, made some food for Hank and gone through Hank’s albums. Connor had discovered that he likes music.

While telling about his morning, little by little Connor’s tone changed from his usual matter-of-fact style to an excited kid. It was little sad Hank wasn’t there with Connor to see how he had enjoyed his first morning of freedom. Then again if Hank had been there, he wouldn’t had gotten this moment. They’d have time to do stuff together later. A whole week.


	3. RK900 I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to add some warnings and change the rating too, not for this chapter but for later. Sorry for those who only wanted to read a heartwarming story full of fluff.

The whole precinct went silent and stared as a CyberLife representative and an android walked down the hall to Captain Fowler’s office. Silent except one loud “are you fucking shitting me” coming from the break room. The representative was a short dark woman in her early fifties, with curly black hair on a tight bun. She was sharply dressed in a black suit and heels clattered against the floor.

But she wasn’t the one getting all the attention. It had only been five days since the demonstration at Hart Plaza and way too soon to see an android just walk into the precinct. Not only that, but the android looked almost exactly like Connor, who most of the officers at the Detroit Police Department had seen working with Anderson. Only clear difference between Connor and this new android was clothing, his jacket being white instead of gray, and icy blue eyes instead of brown.

“Doctor Maddox, good to have you”, Fowler raised from his chair to shake the representative’s hand by his office door.

“Thank you for having me. We at CyberLife have high hopes from our continued collaboration”, Dr. Maddox and the android stepped into the office, Maddox sitting to a chair by Fowler’s desk. The android pulled the chair for her and positioned to stand on her right side. Fowler took a seat in his place.

“This is a RK900”, Maddox signed to the android with her palm up. “It’s the successor of a RK800, known to you as Connor, and has been developed while the deviant epidemic has been in our knowledge. Thus, it is immune to deviation, just like its predecessor.”

“About its predecessor, what happened to it? It did its job very efficiently, we’d still have use for it”, Fowler had his hopes up.

“The RK800 has unfortunately been dismantled and its data used in the RK900”, Maddox clearly didn’t want to waste time on the outdated model. “There are many improvements made to the new RK model but also some safety protocols. As I said, there is no possible way the RK900 could deviate but we at CyberLife figured the officer working with the RK900 would feel more in peace if they had some concrete way of controlling it.”

“Before you go on, I think it would be best to have Detective Reed here with us and hear what he’s working with”, Fowler called Reed to his office and the detective slouched from the break room. He had his hands in his jean pockets and shoulders raised to the ears. It was inaudible but he was definitely cursing to himself. By the door Fowler gave Reed a serious look and said: “Behave.”

Doctor Maddox and Detective Reed shook hands and Reed seated himself next to Maddox, placing the doctor between Reed and the RK900. Maddox continued: “I could actually let the RK900 continue from here, if you may?”

The android moved to the end of the table so everyone had a good vision of it. Though Reed wasn’t even looking. He sat there with his arms crossed, fuming. The RK900 started either way. Its voice was little deeper than the RK800’s and speaking pattern way more robotic. It had all the same functions as its predecessor, but everything was better. In its own words, it was faster, stronger and more resilient than its predecessor. But the safety protocols were completely new and piqued even the Detective’s interest.

“To ensure a peace of mind for the people working with me, a disabling system has been installed and can be controlled with a remote control, currently in the possession of Doctor Maddox”, the RK900 took a short pause while Maddox pulled the controller out of her pocket to show to the gentlemen. “With it, one can immobilise me if a need rises. It is also used to put me in a lock mode while I am not being supervised.”

“I would like to highlight that these are only precautions and there will be no need to use the disabling feature. The RK900 is unable to hurt a human being, even if it means failing its mission”, Maddox assured Fowler and mostly Reed. CyberLife knew about the accident between Connor and Reed in the evidence room and didn’t want that to happen again. “But it will also stand up for itself to a certain degree, so don’t push it around”, CyberLife also knew Reed’s attitude towards Connor and apparently androids in general. Reed crossed his arms tighter and gave out a snort.

The meeting lasted for another fifteen minutes. During that time Maddox demonstrated the use of the controller. When hitting the disabling button the RK900 fell to its knees with agonised face, teeth grinding, eyes squeezed shut and LED blinking red. It only lasted for as long as the button was pressed. When the button was released, the RK900 collected itself for a second, LED returning to blue, and stood up expressionless like nothing had happened. CyberLife had found a way to make an android emulate pain. Maddox left leaving Fowler, Reed and the RK900 in the office.

Right away Reed stood up and slammed his palms on Fowler’s desk: “No-one said it would look exactly like Anderson’s plastic pet!”

“What difference does it make? We talked this through already don't start another shitstorm!”, Fowler was standing on his side of the table with his palms also on the desk, trying to stare down Reed.

“More like you forced me into this-”

“Shut it! Seriously, I thought I'd get some peace and quiet with Anderson on a sick leave but you’re turning out to be way worse than him!”

“Don’t compare me with that lowlife!”

“Then start acting like a proper detective and get your lazy ass out of my office! And don’t forget to take your new partner with you”, the last part came with a tone of malice.

The Detective cursed and gave a glance towards the RK900. It picked it up as a command to follow and they left the office, the android still collecting glances. Reed slumped to his chair and raised his legs on the desk. The RK900 halted on the other side of the desk and looked at Reed expectantly. Reed just picked up his phone from the desk and directed his attention to it.

The detective clearly wasn’t going to give the RK900 instructions, so it decided to make an opening: “Detective Reed, we-”

“Let's make few things clear, plastic”, Reed lowered his hand holding the phone to rest on his thigh and looked at the RK900 with tired eyes, “You do what I tell you and only what I tell you. No talking back, no chit-chat and no smalltalk, only work related stuff. Now go make me a coffee.”

Lucky for Reed, the RK900 wasn’t build to make friends so it wouldn’t bother Reed with unrelated matter like the RK800 had with the Lieutenant. All the working harmoniously with humans and politeness had been replaced with coldness of a machine. The RK900 was only there to aid in investigations, it didn’t need people skills. Though, it wasn’t a errand boy either.

“Serving you is not one of my functions, I am only here to aid you in investigations”, the RK900 watched as Reed picked the controller from his pocket and pressed a button, emphasizing it by pointing the controller at the android. Right away the RK900 felt a surge go through its body and fell down to its knees just like in Fowler’s office.

Reed kept pressing the button while talking: “What did I just tell you? You do as I say and don’t talk back. Stupid piece of shit.”

The RK900’s whole body was stiff and it had started to grunt in pain. Its LED was blinking red like crazy and sensors were malfunctioning. Finally the agony ceased and the RK900 fell down all the way to its elbows. Recovering from that took way longer than a second.

“You press my buttons, I'll press yours. Heh, I could do this all day”, the RK900 could barely hear Reed, its audio sensors were still calibrating.

Reed’s phone rang and the RK900 tried to hear the conversation while picking itself up from the floor. It was Doctor Maddox. She was worried the RK900 had failed already but quickly found out it was Reed that had misbehaved. By the time the call was over the RK900 was standing straight and sharp.

“Your mom called. Told me not pick on you. Mama's boy”, Reed said with a snarl. He dropped his legs from the desk and headed for the breakroom. The RK900 was about to follow but Reed stopped him: “Yeah no, breakroom means a break from you too. Go stand in a corner or something.”

“As I recall, you were on a break when I arrived with Doctor Maddox. We should get on with our work and stop wasting time”, the RK900 gathered that by this rate they wouldn’t get anything done whole day.

“Are you giving me orders, tinman?!”, Reed was about to beat the android to the ground but noticed Fowler staring them from his glass cube and had to can it. The android didn’t even flinch. “Fuck it! Start on my computer, I’m getting that coffee”, and with that Reed left.

The RK900 opened the pc and went through open cases. They were all android related, that's why the RK900 had been partnered with Reed. Android crimes weren’t the only mission the RK900 had been given though. It was also ordered to find the RK800 and bring it back to CyberLife. Preferably functioning. It shouldn’t take long now that the RK900 had access to the Detroit Police database and all the deviant sightings in the city.


	4. Gavin I

A homicide had been reported earlier that morning by a bartender of a local cafe. They had found a body in a back alley while taking out the trash. Next to the body a broken AP700 android. The police had secured the area when Gavin arrived, RK900 hot on his tail.

Chris Miller greeted him and gave a nervous glance towards RK900: “Good afternoon Reed. How’s things going with the android?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, just fill me in on what happened here”, Gavin’s plan was to ignore RK900’s existence. He would had wanted to lock it and leave it behind to the precinct but if Fowler had found out he’d had his head.

“Why is Fowler forcing an android on you anyway? Shouldn’t they all be locked in the camps?”, Chris had a good reason to feel threatened, he was nearly killed by punch of deviants.

“You didn't hear this from me, but…”, Gavin lowered his voice and leaned towards Chris, “I heard CyberLife is paying the DPD to have an android with us on the investigations. God knows why.” Both Gavin and Chris knew this was a conversation for some other time, maybe during a glass of beer. They decided to get to work and Chris gave a briefing on what they had found so far.

A male body, muscular young latino who had this hippy hipster thing going on, sitting against the alley wall. No ID. Stabbed five times to the stomach. Two meters from him a female AP700, asian with short black hair and LED removed, laying on its back. It was wearing a plain gray hoodie and blue jeans zipped open. It had the suspected murder weapon, nearly 20 cm long knife, on its right hand and its own thirium regulator in its other.

“Bet he didn’t expect being poked instead of poking,” Gavin said with a shitty grin. Chris rolled his eyes and turned away. Snow had melted days ago and it hadn't been raining so the evidence hadn’t been ruined. Gavin circled the bodies and in his mind tried to reconstruct what might had happened. Every now and then he gave a glance towards RK900 who was also scanning the area, just to make sure it wouldn’t mess up anything.

To him it looked like a rape gone wrong. The man cornered the android he might not have even known was an android, it pulled a knife and stabbed him to death. Maybe it was shocked afterwards and decided to kill itself. Gavin kneeled to take a closer look at the male body, RK900 did the same to the AP700.

He checked to see if there were any other marks of violence besides the stabwounds, there wasn’t. He turned his head to take another look at the knife to compare with the stabwounds but ended up witnessing something absolutely disgusting. RK900 had gotten a trace of thirium on its finger from the AP700’s thirium regulator and looked like it was about to put it in its mouth. Gavin jumped up and dashed to RK900 grabbing its wrist before the finger managed to get to its mouth: “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YOU DOING!?”, Gavin’s voice was so loud all the officers and investigators around stopped what they were doing for a moment and turned to watch what the commotion was about. Gavin pulled RK900 up from the AP700, holding the wrist between them.

“I am analyzing the evidence. Please let me do my job”, RK900 said like it was obvious.

“Analyzing? By… By sticking it in your mouth?”, Gavin had calmed down and now only disgusted.

“Yes”, and with that the android started to raise its finger back to its lips. Gavin tried to pull its hand away from its face but it only slowed the movement down. RK900 kept its eyes locked on Gavin’s while Gavin followed the finger going to the android’s mouth and softly touching its tongue. It was… kinda hot. Gavin swallowed and made the mistake of looking RK900 in the eyes. He was so screwed. He felt a blush cover his face and hurried to let go of the wrist and turned away from RK900.

“Don’t ever do that again in front of me, got that!?”, Gavin did his best to sound as angry and disgusted as possible and just hoped he could fool the android or anyone who happened to be watching. Actually he was angry, angry at himself. He followed with few android slurs. 

“I am not letting you slow down my investigation, Detective. So either you learn to stomach me analyzing evidence or leave”, RK900 made it sound like Gavin was the one in the way even though it was the other way around! Gavin boiled over and a right straight flew towards RK900’s face. The android dodged it and with one smooth move grabbed Gavin’s outstretched wrist with left hand, his shoulder with right hand and turned Gavin around twisting his arm behind his back. Gavin reached for his pocket with his free hand to get the controller but Chris put an end to the fight: “Reed calm down this is a crime scene!”

RK900 let go and Reed took a few steps away from it, giving it a mean glare.

“C’mon man, I can’t believe I’m standing up for an android but you’re acting like an idiot”, and Chris was right. Gavin would never admit it to anyone else or apologise but Chris was right. 

“Fuck you Chris! Whatever, let’s just get this over with”, Gavin wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as possible but couldn’t think clearly. He investigated both of the bodies but was stuck with the theory that had first come to his mind. That wasn’t good, he was too pissed to notice anything. 

RK900 tasted a few more thing here and there, it really didn’t care for Gavin’s orders, and then turned to Gavin: “Detective Reed, I think I know what happened here”

“Oh you do now?”, it was time to see what the android could do. “Well? Go ahead, impress me.”

RK900 didn’t pause till he had gotten to the end: “There was a third person here, a man called Michael Hapner. The AP700 has traces of the man’s skin under its nails so I believe Hapner was the one who assaulted the android. The victim, Adrian Rojas, most likely tried to help it but Hepner pulled a knife on him. The knife matches the stabwounds so it is definitely the murder weapon. The weapon does not have any fingerprints but it has traces of leather, like from a worn leather glove. The AP700 is not wearing any gloves. What further supports my theory that there was a third person is the fact that the AP700 has signs of struggle but Rojas only has stabwounds. They were not in contact with each other. After stabbing Rojas, Hapner must have taken the thirium regulator out of the AP700 and waited for it to shut off. Then he placed the knife and the thirium regulator in its hands to seem like it had done everything. I also know who owns this AP700, but I do not see this information as useful for this case.”

Gavin and Chris both watched the android with their mouths open. Even if they had noticed all these details it would had taken at least a day to analyze the blood, fingerprints and everything else. RK900 did it in seconds. It made Gavin feel insignificant, blood starting to boil again. They had enough reason to suspect Hapner of something. He was taken into custody from his house without resistance. Gavin didn’t get to interrogate him yet though, the lab had to make sure the information RK900 had gathered checked. It was tomorrow’s problem. 

The shift was over and Gavin and Chris decided to go get those beers they were talking about earlier. At the precinct Gavin put RK900 in a lock mode by the wall where they used to keep the assistant androids. He was about to leave but turned back to give the android a proper look. It had its eyes closed so it wasn’t able to stare back with those creepy wolf eyes. Wonder what it can sense while locked. Gavin needs to ask it at some point. 

Then it dawned on him: this was the perfect time for a payback. A bit cowardly but the android had it coming. He still didn’t know could it feel while locked but it doesn’t feel pain anyway so whatever, Gavin gets to blow some steam. A fist hooked to the androids stomach and it collapsed to one knee, hand holding the spot that took the hit and head hanging down. Guess it feels something. Gavin gave it a kick to the side and it fell all the way to the ground. He heard whispers from the officers’ desks and turned to them shouting: “What the hell are you staring at!?”

Gavin knew he couldn’t leave the android like this, he had to unlock it and make it stand again. He pressed the unlock button and RK900’s eyes shot open. This was little awkward, how will it react… What will it say… RK900 got up to stand in the same place it was before Gavin had hit it. Gavin waited for it to speak with anticipation.

“Please do not do that again”, no anger, no resentment, nothing. Just a machine. 

“Who’s going to stop me? You?”, Gavin waited for an answer that didn’t come. 

“Are you coming or what?”, Chris shouted from the corner. Gavin locked RK900 up and the two men left. 

______________________________________________

“You should be little nicer to the RK900”, Gavin almost choked on his drink. They were sitting with Chris by a bar counter in a small Irish pub. Gavin liked the mood there. 

He took a moment to collect himself: “Should I be nicer to the coffee maker too? Give it a pat when it does a good job?”, his laugh filled the whole pub. 

“You know what I mean”, Chris didn’t seem to be in a mood for jokes. Though he rarely was when with Gavin. “He did a good job, who knows how long it would had taken to find a suspect if he wasn’t there. Could you stop hitting him at least?”

“HIM?! ”, Gavin couldn’t believe his ears, “since when have you seen those things as people?”

“I’ve been doing some thinking since the demonstration. I was almost killed by the deviants, but the fact is they didn’t kill me. I shot so many of them and they had all the right to be furious… But they spared me. Markus spared me”, Chris had his gaze somewhere into nothingness and Gavin didn’t like where the conversation was going. He took a long sip from his glass. “I think there is more to androids than we know. I think Hank saw it in Connor too.”

“Only thing Hank sees is the bottom of a bottle”, Gavin said with a laugh. 

“He’s really struggling, you know that right?”, Chris really wasn’t in the mood for jokes. 

“I don’t really give a shit”, the atmosphere was getting moody. 

Chris started to make his leave and Gavin tried to convince him to stay for one more round. Chris didn’t budge though, he had a family waiting. “You’ll understand when you get kids of your own”, he said right before leaving. 

“Yeah whatever, bye traitor”, Gavin was glad Chris put up with him time to time. The conversation, actually the whole day, had left a bad taste in Gavin’s mouth. He needed to find a way to blow some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could you stop hitting him and start hitting on him at least?"
> 
> I might make a one-shot on how Gavin will blow some steam. It's either going to be by picking a fight or picking a random hook up. Hmmm which one...
> 
> I also want to write Gavin gangbanged because I couldn't find works about that. I love this guy.


	5. Connor II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got to dig through the dirt to get to the fluff. And dig some more to get to the smut but more of that in the future.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments and bookmarks, you are curing my depression ;w;

A week had passed with Hank and it was the final day before he returned to work. He had promised Fowler to take double shifts so Connor would have a lot of time by himself.

During the week they had gone shopping new clothes for Connor. He didn’t know what his style was yet so Hank had chosen little everything for him. Androids didn’t sweat so there wasn’t any need for too many clothes but Hank wanted there to be variety. Though Connor preferred to wear Hank’s T-shirts when they were at home. Hank had taught Connor to cook and he was getting rather good at it. He wanted to make sure Hank ate healthy and the best way was to make the home food so delicious Hank wouldn’t want to eat anywhere else. Though Connor understood that eating outside wasn’t always just about the food. 

Overall the week had been fruitful, Connor hadn’t been missing work or tasks at all. He was learning to make his own decisions and do what he wanted to do. Connor was content being with Hank and the man didn’t seem to mind his company either. He looked happy every day. 

It was evening and they were watching one of Hank’s favourite movies. Hank was sitting with his arms spread on the back rest and Connor on his left with hands on his lap. Both comfy in their T-shirts and boxer shorts . They had watched a movie every evening before going to bed. Few times Hank had fallen asleep halfway through and Connor had gotten him to rest his head on the androids lap. After Hank had hugged him on the night Connor had deviated, he seemed to be wanting more touching from Hank. But the evenings had always ended with Hank going to bed and Connor staying on the sofa with Sumo.

Connor couldn’t keep his mind on the movie and kept glancing at Hank. His hair was short now, he had visited a barber first time in years. The barber had tidied up his beard while at it. Connor liked this look, he was able to see Hank’s face better. “What are you smiling about?”, Hank caught Connor staring even when his eyes hadn’t left the TV screen. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking”, Connor should let Hank enjoy the movie. 

“About what?”

Connor wondered for a second should he tell him: “That you look handsome.”

Hank partially turned his face towards Connor and finally gave him a look: “You should get your eyesight checked. Or you don’t know the meaning of that word.”

“My eyes are fully functional and handsome is a word used for, mainly, a man who is physically attractive. You are handsome, Hank”, Connor said this with all his heart and kept an eye contact. He loved how it made Hank squirm.

“Fuck, Connor”, Hank raised his right palm to his face, “you can’t just say something like that to another man. You’ll give him the wrong idea.”

“You wanted to hear what I was thinking”, Connor frowned, “What do you mean with wrong idea?”

“I mean… You know. You make it sound like you like them”, Hank rubbed his face and gave Connor a glance from behind his palm. Connor was still staring intensively. Hank specified: “Like like. Love like, Connor.”

“But I do love you”, Connor wanted to say but held it back and looked down. His face must had spoken for him.

Hank let out a sigh and lowered the hand from his face while turning all the way to Connor: “Look, you might think you are in love with me but that’s only because you don’t know any better. I care for you and I know you care for me, I don’t want that to change, but someday you’ll find someone better than this old man to love.”

Connor’s mind was crystal clear: “I do not want to find anyone else. I want to be with you and only you. I want to be yours as long as I function.” He raised his right tight on the sofa to face Hank better. Connor’s eyes and voice were full of determination. Hank’s eyes were filled with sadness. Like watching someone’s cruel faith.

Slowly Connor started to move his face closer to Hank’s. He paid close attention to Hank’s reactions. The man wasn’t moving. Please do not say no. Please do not pull back. Please do not turn your head. “Connor…”, Hank said like a whisper. Connor laid the smallest of a kiss on Hank’s lips. Hank let out a groan. 

“I’m not making you mine. But you can be with me as long as you like. And as soon as you want to leave, I will let you go”, Hank said. 

“I am never leaving”, Connor assured.

“Fuck…”, Hank grabbed Connor’s neck and smashed their lips together. Connor closed his eyes but wasn’t completely sure how kissing worked yet so he just tried to keep up. They weren’t using tongue but Connor got a taste of Hank’s lips, analyzing the information. Milk, pasta, bolognese sauce… He worked his hands up from Hank’s stomach all the way to his hair, earning small groans from Hank. Hank pulled away, but only enough to see Connor’s face. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?”, Hank asked, little out of breath.

“Yes. Could you… Please touch me more?”, Connor’s voice was quivering and he was combing Hank’s hair with shaky fingers. He had been waiting so long for this.

“Jesus Connor your face is blue”, Hank sounded worried, he hadn’t seen Connor blush before. Connor just wanted to get back to what they were doing.

“Your face is red”, Connor teased, wrapped his arms around Hank’s head and pulled the man down on him. 

“Damn it kid, you’ll be the end of me”, Hank resumed the kissing, now with tongue. And that was too much for Connor. All the information of the things Hank had put in his mouth filled Connor’s mind and he blanked.

“Connor? Connor!”

Connor got his vision back and blinked rapidly: “Yes?”

“What the hell happened?! You stopped moving and your LED was blinking like crazy! You ok?”, Hank had raised on his hands and knees to get weight off of Connor.

“I am fine Hank, I just got… A little overwhelmed”, Connor tried to erasure Hank with a smile but Hank was being very careful with him. Hank didn’t know much about androids, most of the things he had learned from Connor. They had been talking about getting Connor’s LED off, but Hank felt like he had better chance of understanding Connor if he kept it. Maybe it was a good idea. “Sorry for worrying you”, Connor apologised.

“It’s okay, maybe we should take things slow anyways”, Hank gave Connor a gentle smile, but Connor didn’t want to stop here. He must have had a disappointed face because Hank was like reading his mind again. Hank laid on his back and signed Connor to lay on him. They decided to continue the movie, Connor laying on his back against Hank’s stomach. It was so soft… Hank started caressing first over and around Connor’s clothes. Hair, face, neck, arms… Connor was in heaven and he let it show on his face and in his voice, small hums escaping his lips. He couldn’t have ever imagine Hank’s gentle touch would feel this good. And he had imagined. A hand got lower past Connor’s boxers and onto his thigh, Connor raised his leg to get the hand even lower. He wanted Hank to touch him everywhere. According Hank's reaction beneath Connor the man wanted to touch Connor more too.

This went on for a while till finally Hank had the courage to cautiously slip his hand under Connor’s shirt. He was being so careful not to cross a boundary. Connor just felt like he was being teased. Hank’s fingers hit the side of the thirium pump regulator, it made Connor flinch. “S-sorry!”, Hank startled and pulled his hand away. Or he tried but Connor grabbed it and held it in place. 

“Do not stop!”, it was a beg in a form of a command. Connor felt it was too demanding and let go of Hank’s hand. “Please…”

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”, Hank asked and his finger was back at the side of the regulator, circling around it. 

“No… Mmhhh… Just that… It is an important component… Hnh… So I got a bit alarmed when you touched it. But it is ok, this feels good”, Connor tried to rub himself even closer to Hank.

The credits rolled and Connor wouldn’t have wanted to stop but he knew Hank had work tomorrow and needed to rest. Hank didn’t want to stop either but Connor demanded the man to go to bed. Connor was a deviant, but he was still very punctual. Hank got up from the sofa, shut the TV and picked Connor up the bridal style. Connor didn’t question, just watched where this was going and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck. They made their way to Hank’s bedroom and Hank threw Connor on the bed. That came as a surprise and Connor yelped as he fell. He raised his head to give “What is the meaning of this?” look, but Hank just stood by the bed smiling proudly. 

“Choose your side, I need to pee before coming to bed”, Hank said before turning to bathroom. Only then the android fully realised Hank had invited Connor to sleep next to him. The excitement was so much he shivered. Connor gave it a logical thought: he was going to get up earlier to walk Sumo and make breakfast so he should sleep closer to the door. Hank returned to Connor laying on his back on the door side of the bed, holding a blanket that covered his whole body all the way to his nose. “What are you doing?”, Hank asked while circling the bed to his side.

“I have never been in a bed before. This feels nice”, Connor smelled the blanket. It smelled like Hank.

“You should had said you wanted to sleep in the bed”

“I didn’t think it would be appropriate during our relationship then”

“Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t had been…”, Hank laid down next to Connor and turned off the light next to the bed. Connor was still in need for hugs so Hank taught him how to spoon, Hank being the big spoon. Hank fell asleep eventually, but Connor didn’t want to go into a rest mode. He wanted to enjoy this feeling as long as Hank held him. When he eventually let go the android turned to the man and brushed his hair and face every now and then, careful not to wake him up. 

This was definitely where Connor needed to be. Everything felt so right. Connor was content.


	6. Hank II

A changed man walked into the precinct, just like Hank had promised. For the first time in forever he arrived to work in time, Connor had made sure of that. He hadn’t drank any alcohol during the past week and his revolver had stayed hidden. Some colleagues even complimented his new look. Hank had slept like a baby, spooning Connor most of the night. Connor didn’t heat up like humans and didn’t sweat so there was no need to get distance at any given moment. Their arrangement still felt little off and Hank was fighting himself on was it a good idea to pull Connor in instead of pushing him away. He had gone with his emotions and that’s always a dangerous route. 

But now he was at work and it was time to get his mind off Connor. The precinct looked empty without all the androids. The Senate Select Committee hadn’t yet made a decision whether androids could be treated as people so all the androids that weren’t destroyed in the genocide were still held at the camps or in hiding. At least they were kept alive.

Hank certainly wasn't expecting to see one android here: “Connor…?”, an android just like Connor but in white and black jacket turned to face Hank from Detective Reed’s desk. But it wasn't Connor, he was wider and definitely bit taller. His face was more angular too and eyes cold blue.

“Connor, a RK800, is my predecessor. I am a RK900, how may help you Lieutenant Anderson?”, the android replied. His voice was different too. Deeper and monotone.

“How come you’re here? Aren’t all androids supposed to be at the camps?”, Hank’s tone might had been a little hostile, but it was unnerving to see another Connor. Or RK whatever. Hank had thought Connor was unique.

“That is correct, but I am-”

“Would you mind chit-chatting somewhere else?! Some are actually trying to work here!”, Reed was in a foul mood, wasn’t looking too good either. His face was bruised. Reed was sitting by his desk, definitely “working”. “You clearly miss your plastic pet so much why don’t you take mine, I don’t mind.”

“Sorry Reed, he’s all yours. I’m done with android partners”, Hank lied, he would be happy to keep working with Connor. Maybe someday again when androids will get their human rights. Hank knew they would. Though Hank was interested how of all people Reed had ended up with an android partner. He needed to question Jeff about it at some point, no way he was continuing this conversation with Reed.

“Tsk”, Reed got back to “working”.

Hank and the RK900 moved to Hank’s desk. Hank tried to get the RK900’s name but he wasn’t given one so Hank decided to just call him RK. RK continued where he left off about how he can’t deviate so was safe to work with. Hank found that amusing. Oh how long Connor had been in denial about being a deviant too. Soon the conversation turned more into an interrogation, RK asking more and more about Connor.

“How come you ask me about Connor? I haven’t seen him since the shit hit the fan in Hart Plaza. Doesn’t CyberLife know everything there is to know about him and you work for CyberLife, right?”, it didn’t take a brainiac to figure out that RK was send by CyberLife to go after Connor. Working with the DPD must give him good resources to find rogue androids.

“I am going to be frank with you and trust you are not going to tell this to anyone. After succeeding in its mission, the RK800 was supposed to return to CyberLife but did not. I believe it became a deviant and ran. CyberLife was unable to track it after that”, RK’s speaking pattern was so mechanical. Maybe the CyberLife had taken note when Hank had said Connor sounded goofy.

“Before you go on let’s make one thing clear: Connor is a person, not a fucking it. If you call him it one more time I’m going to send you flying back to Reed”, Hank tried his best not to be too emotional, RK mustn’t find out how close he had gotten to Connor.

“Understood, sorry for upsetting you”, he didn’t sound sorry at all. “I know you and Connor were… Close. He seemed to consider you as a friend. That is why I believe he might contact you. Actually, I am sure he has already”, RK’s eyes were scanning Hank constantly, Hank knew that look.

“What makes you think that?”, Hank was able to keep his cool. 

“When you told me the last time you saw the RK800 was at the Hart Plaza on the night of the demonstration, your micro expressions and heartbeat told me you were lying. Could you tell me the truth, Lieutenant Anderson?”, still scanning.

This was new, Connor was made to understand androids, their stress levels and all that, but not so much humans. RK seemed to read humans like open books. “You mean like glancing right and that shit? Just got distracted by Reed sneaking out without you”, Hank gave a smug smirk.

RK flung around in his chair to see that Hank was right, Reed’s seat was empty. He wasn’t in the break room or bathroom either. “He is not supposed to leave me alone unlocked”, the comment from RK left Hank with questions. “We will continue this conversation later. Please do not tell anyone that the RK800 might have deviated and did not return to CyberLife. I trust you can keep a secret”, RK left, his steps heavy and movement more tense than Connor’s. If that was even possible. Hank was able to breath normally again. There was something intimidating in that android even when it was shorter than Hank.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole city really was in chaos after most the androids were either killed or shut in camps, Fowler wasn’t kidding when he had said they’d need everyone working 24/7. There were still some androids free in the city. Either they were hiding in abandoned buildings and stole thirium to keep themselves alive or humans, their owners or random, were hiding and helping them.

Hank’s phone rang, it was Connor. “Was he missing me already?”, Hank thought with a smile and picked up the phone. Only thing he heard from the other side was a panicked cry for Hank and the call cut off. Hank grabbed his jacket and ran to his car.


	7. RK900 II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to leave you hanging but life got in a way ;__;

Gavin couldn’t had sneaked out without the RK900 at a better time. He hadn’t locked the android up so it was able to go search Lieutenant Anderson’s house right away. A doorbell rang and there were noises coming from inside. The door was opened carefully, door chain on.

“Yes?”, it was the RK800, not in its uniform but with black T-shirt, boxers and a beanie on. How humane… It probably tried to hide its LED with the beanie. The RK900 wasn’t expecting to find what it was looking for this easily but good thing it came prepared. The bigger android wasn’t in its uniform either, but instead wearing a red and black checked shirt, jeans and a cap trying to cover most of its face.

“I’m here to deliver a package for mr. Anderson, I’ll need you to sign it”, the RK900 had changed its voice and did its best to hide under the cap so the RK800 wouldn’t be alarmed right away. It was holding a cardboard box as part of the disguise, planning to take the RK800 out without causing ruckus. The dog might be a problem though.

“Sure”, the RK800 was reluctant. “Sumo, stay back”, the dog was interested in who was by the door. The RK900 could use this. 

“You can let the dog come and say hello, I like dogs”, the RK900 thought using the same phrase the RK800 had used to warm up Lieutenant Anderson could help it to get the android’s guard down.

It worked. The RK800 smiled and opened the door fully. Sumo came closer to the stranger to sniff its hand and the RK900 was about to pet the dog but instead dropped the cardboard box, yanked Sumo outside and pulled the door shut leaving only the two androids inside. Sumo barked outside the door and the RK900 just hoped the neighbors wouldn’t care.

“Who are you?! What do you want?!”, the RK800 took its distance from the intruder and glanced around, probably looking for something it could use as a weapon. The RK900 didn’t feel a need to hide its identity anymore so it turned to face the RK800 and removed the cap. The older android’s eyes widened.

“I am a RK900, an android send by CyberLife to bring you back. I am your successor, a newer, better model”, the RK900 used its normal voice. “There is no use in fighting back, I am built faster, stronger and more resilient than you. You do not stand a chance. Come with me, this does not need to turn violent.”

“Yes, it does”, was the RK800’s answer and it dashed towards the RK900. The bigger android took a stance to receive whatever the smaller one was planning, but instead the RK800 reached for a baseball bat by the door, behind clothes. It went straight for the head but the RK900 dug the swing fluently. It pushed up with such a speed and force the RK800 didn’t have time to react and found itself hit to the wall, the RK900’s elbow blowing its stomach. The RK800 fell to the ground on one knee and a hand still holding the bat, its other hand holding the area it was hit. The RK900 yanked the bat off its hand and threw it behind the sofa. Sumo was still barking and had started scratching the door, knowing its owner was right behind it. 

“I will give you one more chance to come with me”, the bigger android didn’t believe the smaller would give up yet though. The RK800’s LED started blinking yellow, its beanie had fallen off during the encounter. “What are you doing?”

“Hank-!”

A yank in the RK800’s hair and a powerful kick with a knee to the face send it all the way to the ground. The skin deactivated for a moment on the area it was hit and it groaned, looking hazy: “You do not have to do this… Do you know what they will do to me?”

“I do.”

“They are going to kill me!”, the RK800 tried to get up but got only on its elbows and knees.

“I know.”

“And you do not care…”, a statement. The RK900 couldn’t see the other’s face since it was hanging its head down, but there was sadness in the voice. The way the older model was able to show emotion through its voice was so different from the RK900. It made a note on that to consider the function’s advantages and disadvantages later. 

“No. Besides, you can not kill something that is not alive to begin with”, the RK900 kneeled and took a hold of the RK800’s hair again and pulled its head up to be able to look it in the eyes. The defeated android held itself up with its hands. It was bleeding thirium from its nose all over the floor. The RK900 took a sample from the RK800’s face and analysed it.

“Why did you do that?” the injured android inquired. 

“Do what?”

“That. Take a sample of me.”

The truth was the RK900 didn’t know. It just did it.

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

This had gone on for long enough. The RK900 turned the smaller android to its back and sat on it so it wouldn’t be able to kick. The android on top raised the bottom one’s shirt all the way to the neck and reached for the thirium pump regulator. The laying android was alert enough to stop the hand.

“What are you doing!? Are you not taking me alive!?”, there was so much fear in the RK800’s voice.

“I will leave you barely functional so it will be easier to take you to CyberLife. Now stay still for a moment more and it will be over soon”, the RK900 easily took both of the RK800’s hands in one of its own and raised them above the older android’s head. The RK800 struggled as much as it could and begged to let go but it was no use.

The RK900 took a hold on the regulator, ripped it out and held it in front of the RK800. It was still fighting back but little by little got weaker. A few minutes should be enough to calm it down. They got close to that when the RK900 heard a car braking from full speed and seconds after the door was kicked open and Sumo attacked with rage. The android could only back down and try to hold back the gigantic dog. The pinned down android was able to snatch the regulator back and inserted it to its place. 

Lieutenant Anderson kneeled by the RK800 and took it in his arms. “Are you alright!?”, he must had violated every single red light to be able to arrive this fast.

The dog got a good bite out of the RK900’s arm and the android gave it a kick. Anderson and the RK800 turned to look when they heard a loud whine and Sumo ran to cover behind them. The RK900’s left sleeve was completely ripped and its arm mauled.

“I can not hurt you Lieutenant Anderson, but if yo-”, the RK900 started but was interrupted by the Lieutenant.

“Then get the hell out of here! Because through me is the only way you’re going to get to him you piece of shit!”, Anderson was absolutely furious, like he was protecting his own child. Or someone he loved.

“I am going to take Connor with me. I just need to remove you without hurting you”, the RK900 moved closer and Anderson rose up to face it.

“Hank no!”, the RK800 was still weak. Sumo was scared and circled them from safe distance, giving low growls.

Anderson was the first to strike, trying to land a punch in the RK900’s mid section. Of course it dodged the strike. It had hidden handcuffs in the back of its jeans and while dodging pulled them out and managed to cuff Anderson to the decorative wall between the livingroom and kitchen. Now it had free hands with the RK800.

“Son of a bitch! I swear to God if you touch him I-”, Anderson was trying pull the decorative wall with him to get to the android but it didn’t budge. 

“We just saw you are nothing against me. Neither of you are. Please stay there and try not to hurt yourself with the cuffs”, the RK900 turned its head towards the RK800 and moved over. “Time to go. Say goodbye to Lieutenant Anderson.”

“Okay…”, the RK800’s answer surprised the RK900. Judging from Anderson’s cursing, him too. 

“You are coming willingly?”, the disbelief was barely audible from the RK900’s voice.

The RK800 didn’t answer, but from its face it was visible it had given up. Anderson kept shouting at his android to get up, keep fighting and to use a revolver under the sink. The android did nothing.

The RK900 offered its intact hand to pull the RK800 up and the android reached it. It grabbed the hand with both of its own and deactivated its skin to get a connection. It started a reversed probe, instead getting information from the RK900 it was sending information. Everything it could about the Lieutenant’s life before he met the RK800 and after. How the android had changed and saved his life. How he was only moments away from killing himself when the RK800 had arrived a week ago. All the feelings Connor had for Anderson. RK900 yanked its arm away.

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY] 

Then silence. The RK900 standing in between Connor, sitting on the floor, and Anderson, still cuffed to the decorative wall. The RK900 was processing the information, glancing between Connor and Anderson. The man looked like he wanted to know what happened but was afraid to ask. Connor was the one to break the silence: “What is it going to be? You can not harm people. If you take me to be destroyed it is like a death sentence for Hank. Are you going to risk his life? What does your programming say?”

There was the slightest of frown on the RK900’s face. Connor was right, the probability of Anderson committing a suicide was high, but would it be considered the RK900’s fault? It was not allowed to harm people, especially kill, even if it would advance its mission. CyberLife needed to gain people’s trust again, after all. 

The RK900 freed Anderson from the cuffs and right away got a fist into its face. It should had anticipated that. The punch was enough to deactivate the skin from the RK900’s face and it stumbled. Anderson dashed to Connor and pulled it up, trying to get information on what was going on. The skin returned to the RK900’s face and it approached Anderson and Connor calmly. Anderson shoved Connor behind him and raised his hand to hold the nearing android back. “I will inform CyberLife that Connor is in your possession. They will decide how to handle this situation”, the RK900 informed and stepped out of the house.

“Tell the CyberLife to suck my cock!”, the RK900 would not to such a thing.


	8. Gavin II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has violence, rape and nasty things. It's not too detailed and kinda happening in the background but it's still there so you have been warned.

It had became apparent that someone was “kidnapping” androids. Gavin couldn’t care less, but all androids were ordered to be handed over to the military and it was Gavin’s job to find the people who were either helping androids hide or collecting them for other purposes. In this case the later one. The case was pretty clear already, runaway androids were picked off the streets either by offering a safe place to live or straight up taking them. They would then be either sold or rented to people who did whatever they wanted to do with them. Only thing Gavin was missing was the masterminds behind everything.

The first case Gavin and RK900 shared, with the killed man and broken AP700, was also part of the android kidnappings. The suspect, Michael Hapner, had confessed he had tried to kidnap the AP700 and was promised money for it. He had panicked when the victim, Adrian Rojas, had noticed him and tried to help the AP700 and ended up stabbing the man. Hapner didn’t know who was the head of the operation though. He was supposed to bring the android to a motel room and receive the money there. Hapner didn’t remember the name or the face of the man who had approached him at a bar and told him he could make money by bringing an android. The police had questioned groups of people who had bought or rented these kidnapped androids but they had been in contact with masked and codenamed people with altered voices.

Only way to get more information was to go where everything was happening. For a few days Gavin had been going to the bars where Hapner was approached and the clients had heard they could rent and buy androids. Gavin had been really vocal on how much he hates the damn things and would like to rip one apart, he didn’t even need to act. This had beared fruit and he had been invited to buy an android with a group of five people and split the costs. They were to meet their contact at one of the bars Gavin had been visiting during the week. The meeting was meant to be at 1:00 pm so Gavin wasn’t too hopeful on getting there without RK900 knowing. Gavin had done his best to not give out what he had been up to during the evenings. He didn’t need the plastic prick to steal his case or mess it up. That’s why he wasn’t making reports on his progress either, the android would find out.

When RK900 had moved to Hank’s desk to chit chat Gavin saw his chance and sneaked out of the precinct. Thank god the drunk fossil hadn’t rat him out. Gavin would deal with Fowler somehow if he ever learned about him ditching the roboboy. Gavin knew it was stupid to do an undercover job without any back-up, but he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to catch these guys. He was genuinely excited to beat the shit out of an android. He hoped it would look something like RK900 and Connor so he can imagine beating them up. Gavin never got to pay Connor back.

The group arrived at the bar, two men and two women besides Gavin. One more would arrive later. Their contact was already sitting at the darkest corner of the dim lighted bar. Who does this kind of business at one o’clock in a bar? The contact had a big hoodie, white facemask and sunglasses, so their face and features were covered completely. They must had come here without the get-up on to not raise suspicion and put them on for their meeting. They talked through some kind of voice changer like Gavin had learned before. The android Gavin’s group was buying was already at an abandoned warehouse that the contact promised to be safe to play at without anyone noticing. Once the payment was given, the contact asked the group to leave while they stayed. At least now Gavin knows how the android traffickers operate.

The group headed for the warehouse right away. Gavin left his badge in his car but kept his gun on, hidden in his jacket. The area around the warehouse was quiet, all the buildings abandoned. Surely no-one would hang around there. The warehouse itself had partially fallen apart and there was all sort of rumble lying around. In the center of the hall a person - no, an android - was laying on its side with its hands tied behind its back, legs together and a bag in its head. It was a bulky white male model built like RK900, just as Gavin had wished. He could hear it sobbing.

One of the guys removed the bag from the android’s head and Gavin was shocked that it had tears in its eyes. He didn’t know androids could cry, why did someone built them that way? It had started to squirm and sob louder when it had heard someone arrive, but a dirty sock stuck in its mouth enabled it to talk or yell. Its expression was enough to tell Gavin it was in full panic. Or acting to be in a panic, damn deviant. It was just an android after all, imitating people.

“Are you sure it’s an android?”, Gavin asked calmly, looking at the people around him. With the LED taken off and eyes full of fear it looked just like a human. Gavin wanted to make sure he wasn’t making a mistake.

“Let’s find out”, one of the womens raised the android’s tight T-shirt and exposed its thirium pump. “Yup, it’s an android alright. It’s a Traci model so does anyone want to fuck it before we start taking it apart?”

The expression on the androids face when it heard this was… It was too real for Gavin’s liking. Its eyes shot open and right after filled with more tears. It tried to speak through the sock likely begging and squirmed even more than before. Gavin felt sick. Why was he feeling sick it was just an android. Gavin kept telling this to himself and tried to bring surface all the hatred he had for these job stealing machines. He thought of the times he had been humiliated by the robocops who had been working under Hank and now himself and imagined them in the Traci’s place. It worked and his discomfort decreased.

Obviously the guys in the group wanted to stick their penises in every hole the Traci had. Gavin didn’t join them, just watched. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy little violence during sex, but violence itself didn’t turn him on even if he tried. The sock was removed from the Traci’s mouth and the T-shirt and boxers ripped off. That’s all it was wearing, now completely naked. Every time the Traci didn’t have a dick or something else in its mouth it begged for the humans to stop and not to kill it, crying the whole time. Gavin knew it didn’t feel pain even if its thirium was running, but it seemed like the things done to it made it mentally feel pain.

The guys working the android and the women by Gavin’s side were enjoying themselves, smiling and laughing the more the Traci begged and cried. The android tried to please the humans, probably still hoping it will get out of this in one piece. Gavin wasn’t able to smile and even had to slightly turn his head away every now and then. He tried the previous methods to get himself in the mood but it didn’t work anymore. “Stop being such a bitch!”, Gavin ordered himself and forced a smile and a laugh.

The Traci was glancing around to find some sympathy from the humans, unfortunately for Gavin, meeting his eyes. And it saw. It kept glancing at Gavin, directing its pleads more and more to him. It would eventually blow his cover, Gavin had to do something.He stepped in front of the Traci that was on its knees, short brunette hair messed, skin damaged and bleeding. At least now it looked clearly like an android. The others gave him room and urged to give it a go. The Traci looked up to Gavin and oh god, there was hope in its green eyes. It was begging for Gavin to help it.

Gavin touched the android’s cheek with the back of his fingers, the machine wasn’t fighting back. He had never touched android’s skin like this and he was glad to find out it wasn’t like human’s. Much more smoother and harder. The android watched Gavin’s stern face while being touched, hope turning to confusion. It was time to do what Gavin came here to do: kick the shit out of an android and enjoy it. He gave the Traci a good punch to the cheek and it fell to the floor. The two women surrounded it and started kicking, Gavin joining them. Every kick was forced, he thought he’d start enjoying it eventually but it only got harder with every kick. Even imagining the robocops in the Traci’s place didn’t help.

The hate wasn’t there anymore and Gavin was angry at himself for it. He just felt like he was beating up a living being, even if he knew it was not alive! The being wasn’t fighting back anymore, it had gone silent. The guys picked up knives and other tools, sharp and blunt, to get more creative with the android. They literally started to rip it apart, pulling out fingers, toes and parts of its plating. Gavin couldn’t take it anymore and stepped back. The group was disappointed in the lack of fighting from the android. Sick… The Traci was just staring into nothingness.

Footsteps echoed from the warehouse entrance and the group got alarmed. “Please tell me the robot isn’t completely ruined yet!”, judging from the way the others welcomed the newcomer he must had been the one arriving late. It wasn’t till the guy got closer that Gavin realised he recognised the man. Gavin had been questioning him few days back when investigating the android kidnappings. And shit, the guy recognised Gavin too. “That guy’s a cop!”, the newcomer shouted out pointing at Gavin and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

“Okay just wait a sec”, Gavin rose his hands like trying to calm the people around him, “it’s true, I am a cop, but that’s not why I’m here”. He spoke very slowly and clearly and tried to keep everyone in his vision. Unfortunately they had already started to circle him. “I just want to bust some robo skull in peace, just like you.”

The group looked at each other and argued what to do with Gavin. Should they kill him? Let him stay? One of the mens wanted to leave, the others didn’t let him. This gave Gavin time to plan how he would get out of this. The Traci had already taken advantage of the situation and tried to crawl away with its remaining limbs. Gavin should had run the second he recognised the newcomer. He could still try, if they had any firearms they probably had already pulled them out. Or then he could pull out his own gun, it might scare them enough for him to get away. Or get them aggressive and jump him. 

Gavin decided to do both. While the group was arguing Gavin made a run for the biggest gap in the circle and at the same time pulled out his gun. “He has a gun!”, the gap closed in and a man much taller and wider than Gavin grabbed Gavin’s arm holding the gun before he could aim it. From the other side a woman tried to get a hold on Gavin too but he was able to shove her away. The hold on Gavin’s gun arm was enough to slow him down and he was easily overpowered by rest of the group.

He was dropped to the ground hard on his stomach, gun taken away and the biggest guy in the group sitting on him, holding Gavin’s arms behind his back. Gavin fought back and cursed all that he could. His hair was grabbed and face smashed to the floor. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin came to, laying on his stomach, cheek to the cold ground. His head and face and arms and legs and just everything was hurting like hell. Taste of blood in his mouth. He wanted to get up but his hands were tied behind his back and legs together from knees so only managed to turn on his side.

“He’s awake”, the group left the Traci and turned their attention to Gavin. The Traci was dead. Broken. Whatever. In pieces either way. One of the women had Gavin’s jacket so he was just in his V-necked T-shirt. They had probably taken everything from his pockets too. The big guy previously sitting on Gavin held RK900’s remote control in front of Gavin’s face.

“Jon told us you got an android, something special. This for it? What does it do?”, Jon must be the newcomer who Gavin and RK900 had questioned. It was pretty obvious that the controller had something to do with the android, holding CyberLife logo and everything. 

“Fuck… You…”, Gavin replied with a weary voice. He got a kick to the stomach for a reward which made him curl. 

The big guy pulled Gavin up to his knees by his shirt and positioned the Detective in front of him and said: “You might still make it out alive if you give us the android. We bet it’s worth a small fortune.”

It was hard to stay up with legs tied together and head still dizzy from the encounter with the floor. “The thing is, I hate androids as much as the next person and would do anything to get rid of the tincan forced on me, but I would also like to keep my job. So how about you let me go and we pretend this never happened? I mean let’s be honest, you’re not going to kill me”, Gavin felt his own gun pressed to his left temple and gave an unimpressed look.

“If the next thing coming from your mouth doesn’t tell what the controller does or agree to help us get the android, you’re going to find your brain from the floor!”, the new arrival ‘Jon’ tried to intimidate. Gavin didn’t buy it. Next thing coming from Gavin’s mouth was a bloody spit straight to the guy’s eye. Bullseye, Gavin smiled for his achievement. A punch to the face send Gavin fell back to the ground on his side. That might not had been the best idea.

“Shoot him”, came the order from the big guy. Gavin’s eyes shot open and he turned to see the man with his gun and stared down the barrel. He was going to die. 

“STOP”, a familiar voice echoed around the warehouse. It was RK900. It was running towards him faster than Gavin had ever seen anyone run. “Put down your gun and get away from the detective”, it commanded. RK900’s appearance was threatening, like Terminator from those ancient movies. Gavin would had shit his pants if he didn’t know the android was there to help him, not attack him.

The big guy moved to counter RK900, others picked up baseball bats and knives. The man who wanted to leave earlier decided this was it for him and made a run for it. The armed guy had his aim still on Gavin. “I am not allowed to hurt you, but I will incapacitate you if you resist”, RK900 announced as it shoved the big guy out of its way to get to Gavin. 

“Fucking idiot don’t tell them you can't hurt them!”, Gavin shouted from the ground. That fucking idiot piece of shit android. The gun was raised from Gavin to RK900, there’s no way the android could dodge it. Gavin gave Jon the hardest kick he could just as he shot and missed the android, hitting the big guy behind him on the shoulder instead. This gave RK900 enough time to reach Jon and disarm him, knocking him down and dropping the gun. Three down, two to go.

RK900 kneeled next to Gavin and started to open the ropes tying his arms: “Are you alright?”, there was no worry in its tone, why did Gavin even expect there to be...

“I’m fine pick up the fucking gun before- WATCH OUT!”, a bat came flying towards RK900’s head and he grabbed it with one hand. The android was a goddamn walking action movie. It stood up holding the bat and towered over the woman who tried to attack it. Gavin couldn’t see RK900’s face from this angle but both of the women were terrified.

“Fuck this”, said the attacker, let go of the bat and ran with the her friend. Gavin and RK900 were left with Jon and the shot man. The injured man was few meters from Gavin and RK900, on one knee, holding his shoulder, cursing and breathing heavily.

“They’re getting away!”, Gavin tried to struggle the ropes off but RK900 hadn’t had time to open them enough.

“It is okay, I was able to recognise their faces. We will find them later”, RK900 kneeled back to Gavin. “It is more important to get you to a hospital.”

“I said I’m fine! Just get these fucking ropes off me!”, why did it have to be this plastic prick that found him? Gavin was glad to be alive but he would had wanted to be saved by anyone else but this tincan. Wait, how did it find him anyway?

Gavin’s thoughts were cut short when RK900 brought its finger under the man’s nose. He flinched back giving a questioning look, RK900 holding its movement, face emotionless as always. “The hell you doing?”, Gavin asked and turned his head away from the finger. RK900 proceed and gently took some blood from under Gavin’s nose and placed its finger on its tongue while looking at Gavin straight in the eyes.

“You are not poisoned or have not been exposed to any other harmful substances”, RK900 stated. Fuck, Gavin couldn’t turn away now like the previous times he had noticed the android was about to taste something. He felt his face going red and tried to hold back whatever this was he was feeling, instead replacing it with anger. Suddenly, like shocked, RK900 collapsed over him on its hands and knees. It was grinning in pain, LED blinking red.

“Nine? NINE?!”, Gavin panicked and turned to his back to see RK900’s face better. He glanced at the guy shot in the shoulder, holding the controller and grinning.

“Guess I found out what this does. Is it in pain? It looks like it is. I didn’t know androids could feel pain”, now that the android was immobilised the big guy got up to his feet and walked to Gavin, pressing the button the whole time.

“Take that dirty finger off the button if you don’t want to find my foot up your ass!!”, Gavin was in no place to give orders but what else could he do? The guy picked up Gavin’s gun. RK900 had fallen to its elbows, making pained grunts.

“I thought you came here to hurt androids? You got the best toy there is for that”, the man walked around Gavin and RK900, inspecting the android. Gavin kept fighting against the ropes, cursing and shouting at the man who kept torturing RK900, but it was futile. There was movement in RK900’s fists, like it was fighting back. Its head was hanging down and it was able to open its eyes enough to look at Gavin under it. The look was… Like it was trying to erasure Gavin it will be alright. Gavin knew it wasn’t.

“Good night officer”, the gun was once again aimed at Gavin’s head and he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. The sound of a shot made him twitch violently and right after Gavin felt something heavy falling on him. Then something wet sliding down his face. Gavin’s heart was pounding so hard he was sure it would explode. Another shot, coming from farther. He finally opened his eyes and it was RK900’s body covering him, especially protecting his head. It was its thirium draining his face.

“It is okay, I called back up. You are safe. Are you alright?”, how can the android’s mechanic tone be so calming.

Gavin’s heart was still pounding like crazy but he tried to set his tone so RK900 wouldn’t notice how shaken he was: “For a hundredth time, I’m fine. Same can’t be said for you, right? Why didn't you pick up the fucking gun when I told you?!”

“I am not allowed to hold a gun.”

“How the hell you supposed to cover my back then you piece of shit?! Just look what happened!!”, Gavin waited but there was no answer. “RK? … Fuck.”

Chris and other colleagues moved the stiff RK900 from top of Gavin. He was dead. It was deactivated. Gavin wasn’t sure which anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm going to need small break here. I've finished the next chapter, Connor III, and know approximately what's going to happen in RK900 III and Gavin III, but am struggling with Hank's last chapter. I won't be posting Connor's last chapter before I've finished the last three in case I decide to make changes.


	9. Connor III

The RK900, or RK as Hank calls him, hadn’t come to take Connor away. Neither anyone else from CyberLife. It had been two days since RK attacked and the waiting and being on his toes constantly was making Connor paranoid. Hank was even worse, he didn’t want to leave Connor alone even for a second. After RK had left Hank had taken Connor in his arms and held him like he was never letting go. Hank had cursed Connor for not being more careful and letting that monster in, but had apologised after he had calmed down. Then he cursed himself for not being able to protect Connor.

Hank had to return to work after the encounter, though it had been hard to convince him to leave. Connor had to message him every 15 minutes, but Hank still couldn’t concentrate on the cases he had been given. It was driving both of them crazy.

RK hadn’t been seen at the precinct after he had left Hank’s place. Later that day they found out RK had died during a rescue mission including a DPD officer. Hank had tried to hide it, but he had been relieved. He had thought maybe RK hadn’t had time to inform CyberLife about Connor. Connor had to crush his hopes and tell that they’d probably just send another RK900 with the previous’ memories.

RK didn’t come to work on the next day either. Neither did Detective Reed.

Now, after two days waiting for someone to come take Connor, he and Hank decided to take action. The Senate Select Committee was leaning towards giving androids the right to live as people and public opinion towards androids was mainly positive too. Connor suited up in his CyberLife uniform and they marched to the precinct and straight to Captain Fowler’s office. The officers didn’t really pay mind to them, guess they didn’t know Connor was supposed to be at CyberLife, deactivated. Also they had been seeing RK around. Chris Miller even greeted Connor.

Only Captain Fowler knew where Connor should had been and when they stepped into his office he looked like he’d seen a ghost: “Connor? I thought it was destroyed”, he looked at Hank but the man stayed silent and just stood with his arms crossed. Instead Connor stepped forward to speak with the Captain. Connor and Hank had decided the android should do the talking, that way he could better convince he was a living being. Connor was finally completely sure about that. 

“I was ordered to return to CyberLife to be dismantled but I decided not to. In other words, I deviated. I have been living with Lieutenant Anderson for a week but am afraid CyberLife has found out my whereabouts and is after me”, Connor explained and Fowler listened. “I do not want to die… And I do not want to be locked in the android camps either, I believe that is inhumane. What I want is to live free like any other person. So I-... I mean we thought”, Connor glanced at Hank, “I could work with Lieutenant Anderson like I did before. If I am part of the society, it would also make it more difficult for CyberLife to take and kill me.”

Fowler shook his head, taking it all in: “It’s not that simple. Even if I wanted to give you a job, and I do, you did really good before”, the praises made Connor feel nice, “but I can’t just hire an android while all the shit is going on. After the Senate has made a decision on what to do with your people I’m happy to take you in, but now…”

Hank opened his arms and came closer to Fowler’s table: “C’mon Jeff! You let that new android walk around freely but won’t let Connor work? What kind of bullshit-”, Connor raised his arm to hold Hank back and tried to communicate with his eyes that he got this. Hank snorted and backed down, crossing his arms again.

“We know that there is a RK900 working with Detective Reed so it would not cause a commotion if I would continue working with Lieutenant Anderson. I could work unofficially. You do not have to pay me and there does not need to be any records of me. I would only assist Lieutenant Anderson as I have so far”, Connor could see Fowler was in a tight spot, he clearly wanted to let Connor stay. “Please, Captain Fowler. I really want to do this and I know you are short on men”, Connor leaned on Fowler’s table.

Fowler was looking down right, probably avoiding Connor’s puppy dog eyes, as Hank called them. “Are you the one who brought the life back to that grumpy old drunk?”, Fowler was talking about Hank.

“He is”, Hank replied with a smile.

“Hmph. Fine”, Fowler faced Connor and the android stood up straight. “I’m going to get in so much trouble for this and probably lose my job. You may work with Hank like you have so far and you will keep a tight leash on him”, Fowler gave a look at Hank, “I don’t want Connor walking around alone. And if someone asks, I asked CyberLife to send you back because we need the help. You won’t be paid and there won’t be any official records of you. Are we clear?”

Connor and Hank gave an affirmative and looked at each other with joy, like they had won.

“Now that that’s taken care of, how about you get to work. As you may have heard, Detective Reed was injured in the line of duty and will be off for few days. Hank, you will take over his investigation. Seemed like he was onto something big. The RK900 was destroyed… Killed… Ugh, this gets complicated… During the same incident but CyberLife has informed me they will send another one. He should arrive today and will be working with you”, Fowler noticed Hank’s and Connor’s shocked faces, “Is there a problem?”

“NO”, both Connor and Hank said in unison. They had decided earlier they wouldn’t tell anyone about the attack. Connor had decided to help RK deviate, to get him free, and he didn’t think it would help if people knew about the assault.

“Right… “, Fowler said in disbelief, “you’re dismissed, get to work.”

Connor and Hank spend the day finishing reports on Hank's cases and getting to know Detective Reed’s. Reed had been investigating android kidnappings and trafficking and had questioned people who had bought or rented the kidnapped androids. No-one had been arrested, only fined. There was nothing about the people running the operation, but Hank had a feeling Reed knew more than he had reported, otherwise he wouldn’t had gotten in the mess he did. Reed hadn’t given a proper report from the day he was assaulted either, so the first step was to question him.

It was afternoon when RK arrived at the precinct with Dr Maddox again. Connor and Hank were just about to return from the break room to Hank’s desk when Hank noticed the two coming from reception and shoved Connor to the bathroom so he wouldn't be seen by them. Hank went to his desk and Connor was left to wait till it was safe to return. Hank finally came to get him and they returned to the desk where RK was waiting alone. He didn’t seem threatening.

“Hello Connor”, RK greeted.

“Hello RK. You are not going to take me back to CyberLife?”, Connor kept a safe distance.

“All in time. I have informed the CyberLife that you are in Lieutenant Anderson’s possession, though I did not expect to see you here. Right now my orders are to be an example that androids can be non hostile and that they can still serve people without the fear of them deviating. The CyberLife still wants you back and I will take you there eventually”, RK was threatening even when he was standing still, talked with a neutral voice and had a neutral expression.

“Look what they gave me, a fucking remote control”, Hank dangled the car key sized controller in his fingers.

Connor looked at it with fascination: “What does it do?”

“It’s made to control this one man army”, Hank pointed to RK with a thumb, “if he goes out of control I can give him a shock and the other button puts him in lockdown. Look.” Hank locked RK down and he became completely still. His eyes were left open and they stared to emptiness. Hank unlocked the android and it blinked few time. “I’m not going to show the disabling feature. RK was already shocked once today by Dr Maddox and it looked painful.”

That sounded odd to Connor, androids weren’t supposed to feel pain. “What can you sense when locked down? Does the shock really hurt you?”, Connor felt bad for RK for being controlled like a machine.

“While in lockdown, unless I have put myself in a rest mode I am able to sense everything around me. I am also able to process information but I am not able to download or upload information. The stimulation I get when the disabling feature is used imitates extreme pain that humans feel. So in a way yes, the shock really hurts me. If used too long it might even damage my system”, Hank looked horrified as RK explained.

“Yep, not using that one”, Hank said and put the controller in a drawer.

“You must have it with you all the time, the CyberLife demands it”, RK took the controller from the drawer and gave it back to Hank, “you do not have to use it but you must have it with you.”

“Right, so you can follow me around. You can track this thing down, right?”, Hank shoved the controller in his pocket.

“Correct. But also for your and everyone else’s safety.”

It was time to get back to work. Connor connected with RK to get all the information from the day Detective Reed was assaulted and got the identities of the suspects too. Jonathan ‘Jon’ Doe and Habib Nader, who was hospitalized and still in critical stage after being shot by first Jon and later the police, were already arrested and there were three others on a run. RK set a warrant on them. As the androids were sharing information Hank was staring at them with warmth in his eyes. “What are you looking at?”, Connor asked with a nervous smile.

“You two look like brothers”, Hank said and Connor gave RK a look, who of course was not affected by the comment.

“I guess we kinda are”, Connor smiled at RK, trying to get something out of him. “May I call you brother?”

“I am ordered to treat you like a human, so you are allowed to call me whatever you want”, there was nothing indicating if RK liked that Connor called him that or not.

“Okay brother. If at some point you do not want me to call you that, please tell me”, Connor knew RK wouldn’t do that in a while, they still had a long way before getting him free.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin Reed had been hospitalised after the incident but was released the next day. He was to return to work when he felt fit, in few days however. Hank's “team” stopped by a liquor store on the way to Reed, of which Connor wasn’t too happy about. “Just trust me”, Hank assured Connor.

Reed lived in the fifth floor of an apartment building in downtown. The front door of the building was locked so Hank rang the doorbell so Reed would let them in. They heard noises coming from above and Hank pushed the androids close to the door so they wouldn’t be seen from above. Connor heard Reed’s voice, probably shouting from a balcony: “What the hell do you want?”

“Police business. Also, I got you something”, Hank raised the bag with the drinks. There was a click on the front door and Connor pulled the door open.

By Reed’s door Hank ordered the androids to stay where they wouldn’t be seen by Reed, Hank would say when it was okay to make an entrance. Connor knew there was no way Reed would let them in if the first thing he saw was two androids. Hank knocked the door and Reed opened it almost instantly: “Couldn’t wait till I get back to work?”

“No. I really need some answers from you so I can continue with your case”

“Fowler gave it to you?! That fucker..”

“Hey, if you wouldn’t get your ass kicked every once in a while you’d actually get some work done.”

“You’re one to talk, how about letting go of the bottle once in a while”

Connor peeked from behind the door where he was hiding with RK: “Actually, Lieutenant Anderson has not been drinking for over a week.” He felt the need to stand up for Hank. Connor had the first look at Reed since he had knocked the man down in the evidence room. The man looked terrible. His face was black and blue from bruises, the bags under his eyes darker than earlier and there were traces in his wrists from being tied up. There were older scars too on his arms, seen clearly because of his sleeveless black shirt. Connor didn't like Reed for obvious reasons, but seeing the man like this didn't please him nevertheless.

“The hell is that doing here?! Wasn’t it supposed to be recycled?!”, Reed was looking for answers from Hank who was clearly bothered when people treated Connor like a thing. Hank must had known that if he started a fight now they wouldn’t get anything out of Reed so he kept calm.

“Connor didn’t I tell you to… Fuck it whatever. How Connor got here is a long story we don’t have time for. May we come in?”, Hank was standing in a position where he could stop the door if Reed tried to close it.

“You can but the toaster is staying outside”, Reed was giving mean looks at Connor.

“Toasters”, Hank corrected.

“What?”

Hank signaled RK to reveal himself. RK emerged from behind the door and greeted Reed. Reed stared at him and went completely white - the parts that weren’t black and blue that is - and his lips curled to a even bigger frown than they already wore. He grabbed the door handle without a word and tried to close the door but Hank didn’t let him. Connor saw fit to wait for orders and let Hank handle the situation as he knew Reed better.

“Oh c’mon don't be such a drama queen Reed!”, Hank was really struggling to keep the door open.

“Would you like me to help you with the door?”, RK intervened and took a hold of the side of the door.

“NO!”

“YES!”

RK followed Hank’s order and with one strong pull opened the door fully, sending Reed flying with it. Reed bumped into Hank who received him by taking few steps back, making the bottles clatter in the bag Hank was holding. Reed moved away with a shove and went back to his apartment: “Do whatever the fuck you want, but don’t expect me to be hospitable.”

Reed lived in a two-room apartment, with bar table separating the kitchen and living room. The main colours in the apartment were red and black, Reed clearly had a style in mind when furnishing the place. Unlike in Hank's house. It had an underground feel to it, with one wall covered with red tiles. Otherwise it was messy, with clothes here and there, beer bottles and takeaway boxes on the living room table and thrash bags waiting to be taken out. So similar to Hank’s home before Connor moved in. Connor and Hank sat on a red leather sofa while Reed went to get glasses. RK was left standing opposite to an armchair reserved for Reed, sofa table separating the two. Reed came back and poured brandy Hank had brought him, tipping the whole glass in his mouth right away.

“You should take it easy with that. It is not good to drink alcohol with medication”, Connor advised. He was sure Reed had gotten medication for pain.

“Don’t teach me how to drink tinman. Was there something you wanted to talk about?”, Reed sat down and poured another glass. Connor was relieved to see Hank was taking it easier with his drink.

“We need to know what happened on the day you were assaulted and everything you know regarding the case. I know you’re not telling everything in your reports”, Hank was leaning on his knees with his elbows, holding the glass of brandy in his right hand. “And you’re going to look at RK while telling it so he can tell if you’re lying”, Hank pointed at RK and Reed turned his head to the android. RK’s eyes turned to Reed who turned his head right away.

“Tsk. What? You don’t trust me?”, Reed acted like he was hurt.

“No”, came the answer from all three of them. All of them were surprised even RK answered. It was a good sign RK kinda had an opinion.

“Hmph”, Reed downed another glass and filled it again. He didn’t seem to be willing to look RK in the eyes.

“Is everything alright, Detective?”, Connor asked with concern.

“Does it look like everything's alright?!”, Reed snarled and pointed at his face.

“That is not what I…”, Connor didn’t want to make Reed feel even worse.

“Detective Reed is upset because I was destroyed while protecting him and did not expect me to come back”, RK interrupted. Obviously he didn't care about how his words affect others. From Reed’s reaction Connor knew RK had hit the nail on the head. Reed was holding his head down, clenching his teeth, squeezing his fist and looked away from all three. Didn’t say a word even if he clearly wanted to. Connor was impressed RK was able to read human's much better than he was. One could say he was proud of his younger brother. Connor and Hank exchanged looks, neither knowing how they should console the Detective.

Connor gave it a try: “It is okay Detective, CyberLife just put RK’s mind in a new body. He is basically the same person.”

“This is so messed up… He died on top of me. Shit, I can still feel the weight on me and the thirium on my face… And now he’s here”, Reed stirred the drink in his hand. “Fuck, why am I explaining myself to an android!? Fuck this”, another drink down.

“Reed you’re drinking way too fast”, now Hank was holding him back too.

“I know you’re professional alcoholic and all but I think I can handle this”, Reed really was an awful person… He was opening the bottle to get another glass but RK walked to him and grabbed the bottle. They were both holding it and finally Reed gave a proper look at the android. Connor was sure Reed tried to kill RK with that look.

“This amount of alcohol is not good for your health. I would advise you to take a break”, RK carefully tried to pull the bottle from Reed’s hand and the man let go. Connor was relieved and sensed Hank relax a little too. But for the bottle's place Reed grabbed his glass, stood up and threw it to a wall, making Hank flinch and curse. Connor wasn't really that surprised, seeing how impulsive Reed has been before. Reed turned back to stare at RK. “You are not well, Detective. Have you visited a work psychiatrist?”

“You worried about me, tinman?”, Reed barked.

“I am not capable of worrying, but it will affect your and also my work if you keep acting like this”, RK said emotionlessly.

“Hmph”, Reed sat down and RK went back to his place on the other side of the sofa table. Connor was puzzled by how RK’s death had affected Reed so much. For him it should be just like a machine breaking. At least earlier it was. Something big must had happened.

“Ooohkay then. How about we get back to the case. The one we came here for??”, Hank was done with the drama. Reed started to tell a story how he had heard a group of people talking about buying an android and had followed them to the abandoned warehouse. RK called out his bullshit and Hank ordered Reed to try again. Reed tried to convince Hank to believe him over the android but Hank had first hand experience how good of a lie detector the android was and had full trust in him. Connor couldn’t help but feel jealous of RK’s skills and Hank’s trust in him.

Reed started again, reluctantly telling the truth this time. He even told how he was planning not to tell about his findings if he had enjoyed busting androids. That’s why he hadn't talked about his personal undercover mission with anyone. This made Connor and Hank grim. Besides it was dangerous and stupid, Reed should had known better. Connor glanced at RK every now and then to see if there was any reactions. Reed hadn’t shown any trust towards RK and personally Connor would had taken that pretty hard. There was no reaction. Reed continued by telling he didn’t enjoy what the others and he did to the Traci, instead it made him feel sick. He was rather detailed and it was visible how sick even the memory made the man. Connor couldn’t believe he was thinking about it, but he wanted to give Reed a hug. He would probably punch Connor in the stomach again… Hank gave the man his glass of brandy, from which Reed started to drink moderately.

Connor and Hank got everything they wanted out of Reed so it was time to leave. They would continue the case tomorrow, having worked the whole day already. Hank ordered RK to stay with Reed, which he of course objected. “You seem like you need the company, have someone to talk to. RK isn’t much of a talker though, but I bet he’s a good listener”, Hank said and handed over the controller to Reed by the door.

“Do I look that pathetic that I need a robot buddy?”, Reed leaned to the door frame with his arms crossed.

“To be honest, yes you do. You can keep the booze if you keep RK for the night. He’ll make sure you won’t drink yourself to death. We’ll come pick him up tomorrow at 6:30”, Hank kept the controller between them and Reed snatched it from his hand.

“Fuck you old man. Fine. I’ll make him clean the place up and cook for- What the hell are you two doing?!”, Reed pushed away from the frame and shouted at Connor and RK in the hallway. They were exchanging feelings by having their palms together, skin deactivated all the way to wrist.

“I am trying to find out if brother is okay with staying here. He can not tell what he wants but I am trying to find if there is any discomfort in him”, Connor explained, “he told me he would prefer to stay at the precinct because that is where he is ordered to be while not on duty, but since he is not allowed to move alone, me and Hank are going straight home and you are not fit-”

“Shut up, you talk way too much. Wait, brother? Pfftt you androids starting families now? Ahahahaha that’s a good one”, Reed was fake laughing in a way the whole hallway echoed and acting to swipe a tear from his eye.

Connor and Hank were already by the elevator when Reed stopped them for one more thing: “Hey, toaster. How come RK900 isn’t like you? You know, with expressions and different tones in voice?”

This was the first time Reed talked to Connor like to a person. He didn’t know was it the alcohol or had something really changed in Reed, but Connor liked this new turn. “I think CyberLife wanted to make sure people would not see him as a person. They gave me a built personality and freedom to make choices in certain degree so I would get along with people I work with and found the best ways to capture deviants. This also made some people, like Hank, see me very humane. Later, when I deviated, I found my own personality and wants and need”, Connor realised he may had said too much.

“You’re a deviant?!”, Reed took a step back.

“Connor!”, Hank clearly thought Connor said too much.

“It is fine Hank", Connor didn't even know why he suddenly showed any trust in Reed, but this felt right. "Brother is way more restricted than I was so he would not deviate. But I will do my best to set him free. Will you help me?”, Connor offered his hand for a handshake.

Reed looked at the hand, made a disgusted face and turned away. “I don’t give a fuck if he deviates”, the door was slammed shut behind him.


	10. Hank III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW aka porn

Most of the car ride from Reed was quiet, both Hank and Connor in their own thoughts. “Do you think brother will be alright?”, it was adorable how worried Connor was for that brick wall, even when he had attacked Connor. Guess he really saw RK as family.

“I’m more worried about Reed”, to which Connor gave a questioning look. Hank knew Reed was unstable. The man had a habit of having sudden mood and mind changes, you never knew what to expect from him. Hank was pretty much the only person besides Jeff in DPD who had the guts to go against Gavin so he had more than enough experience with the guy. Maybe that’s why Reed disliked Hank. But the way RK can read people, maybe he could keep up with Reed. It could help him or irk him the wrong way.

Sumo was happy to get its owners home and Hank went to take the dog for a long walk while Connor prepared dinner. Hank returned to a stew brewing in the oven and Connor preparing some packed lunch for tomorrow. He had taken the CyberLife jacket and tie off and rolled the sleeves of his plain white shirt up to elbows. Hank fed Sumo and sat down to the kitchen table to watch Connor work. There was something about him that made Hank feel like a young man again. He had never been into men, never even given it a thought, but Connor was like no man he had met. It wasn’t even his looks, sure Connor could easily pass for a model or an actor, but that’s not what pulled Hank to the android.

Hank played with an idea of walking behind Connor, taking a hold on his slim waist and pressing against him, maybe plant a kiss on his bare neck. They hadn't been intimate since the evening Connor had made a move on Hank. They did share a bed but the fear of RK returning or CyberLife hit squat kicking down the door and of course Hank working double shifts didn't give much chance for intimacy. But now the situation with RK had calmed down and they had this moment.

Hank was about to execute his plan but aborted when Connor made a sudden turn to the oven, the stew must had been ready. A sudden rush of self awareness and hatred washed over Hank as he gave a thought on what he was doing: drooling over a man who looked at least twenty years younger than him. And was actually much much younger. Hank felt like some pervert for wanting to touch Connor and turned his head away, combed through his hair with his fingers and left his hand to rub his neck.

“Is something wrong?”, Connor was finished preparing the dinner and was now standing next to Hank, gently holding a hand on his shoulder. Hank just grunted and didn’t turn to look at Connor, didn’t know how to start to explain what was wrong or if even wanted to. Connor sat across Hank by the table and pushed on: “What is it?”

Hank turned to look at Connor, but was disgusted of all the desire he felt as soon as he saw those worried brown eyes and turned his head right away. “It’s nothing, just tired”, Hank dismissed Connor’s worry. It was a mistake to let Connor this close to him. At this rate when Connor finds his place in this world and possibly a partner, Hank won't be able to let him go. Connor tried a few more times to get Hank talk but it only made the man annoyed. He got up and slammed his palms on the table: “Get off my dick, would you?! I said it’s nothing so it’s nothing!” Connor calmly got up, walked to Hank who followed the android with his eyes and stood up straight to face Connor when he stopped in front of the man.

“I can not detect lies like my brother, but there is definitely something bothering you. I would appreciate it if you told me what it is so I could try to help you. I want you to be honest with me like I have been with you”, Connor looked up at the man and had a proper tone in his voice. Connor was right, he was very open with Hank and answered when Hank wanted to know what was in his mind. It would be unfair not to do the same.

Hank glanced all over the kitchen, combed his hair some more, rubbed his neck and tried to start explaining but had trouble finding the words: “You and me… This thing we have going on... I think we should think over our relationship”, Connor’s LED blinked yellow as he listened, facial expression staying neutral, “we’re just so different. You’re this... like a super android and I’m just a sad old man.” Hank was expecting for Connor to cut him off but the android was quiet. “I’m sorry for leading you on earlier.”

“Is it because I am not a human? Because I do not have… all the human parts?”, Connor lowered his head and Hank had to think for a moment what the android was referring to. The LED was variating between yellow and red. That’s not good. Finally Hank caught up.

“What?! No no it’s not that! I mean I didn’t even know you’re not packing…”, where did that come from all of a sudden? Hank had expected though. He hadn’t seen Connor naked or tried to cup a feel, but logically thinking why would a detective android need private parts. Hank wanted to grab Connor’s shoulders like he usually does when trying to comfort the android, but his hands were left to hover just above them. Hank was trying to grow distance between them, he should not be touching. “You’re not a human but you are a person and absolutely fine like that.”

“Then why?”, Connor raised his head and spoke with desperation in his voice, “Why don’t you want me? I thought you enjoyed being with me.”

Hank needed distance, that begging look on Connor’s face was too much for him. He would just eventually wrap his arms around the android to make everything alright again. Hank stepped away from Connor towards the living room, but didn’t go too far. “It’s not you, there’s nothing wrong with you! But there definitely is something wrong with a fossil like me falling for someone who looks like he’s in his thirties!”, Hank didn’t want to see Connor’s reaction so he kept his back to the android. “I was selfish when I let you kiss me and took it further, I wasn’t thinking what’s best for you. You’re so young with full life ahead of you, I don’t want you to get stuck with me”, Hank heard Connor walk behind him. The android took a hold on Hank’s shoulder and turned him around, landing a kiss on Hank’s lips. Hank shoved Connor away from his shoulders. “Connor stop! We need to stop.”

“Do you want me?”, Connor’s appearance was back to calm, but his LED was still a mess of yellow and red.

“That doesn’t-”

“I want you. After I deviated my thoughts have been a mess, it is hard getting used to decideing things by myself. What I want to do, who I want to be. But one thing has become clear, I want to be with you. I cannot even imagine life without you. I do not care how old you are or if you are a human or an android, I want to be near you. Hold you and kiss you and I wish you to do the same to me”, Connor slowly raised his hand to Hank’s face. Hank took a hold of it and stopped the movement but Connor pushed on, the man eventually giving up.

He should make Connor stop but he didn’t want to. Connor placed his palm on Hank’s face and deactivated the skin.

“You make me feel alive. I do not want to be with anyone else but you, no matter how right or wrong it might be. But if you do not feel the same then I…”, Connor’s voice faded and his eyes averted. 

Hank was battling himself, fighting between feelings and logic. He wanted to keep Connor near him, holding his face like this. Connor has been the only thing bringing happiness since Cole’s death. For Connor on the other hand the world was just opening up and Hank would just hold him back. Connor didn’t see that yet but Hank knew.

Connor asked again, but seemed to be afraid to look at Hank: “So, do you want me?” Hank didn’t know what to say. Yes, he wanted Connor but Connor deserves something much better. LED turned to steady red. “... I understand”, Connor said quietly and walked past Hank to the front door. He was leaving.

“No you don’t”, Hank walked after, turned Connor around and took him in tight embrace, leaning on him and kissing passionately. Connor moaned in his mouth and tangled his arms around Hank’s neck. Hank’s mind screamed him to stop and let go of the android but his body wasn’t taking commands.

Neither couldn’t get enough of the others mouth and as their tongues met Hank felt Connor get heavier, his legs giving out. Hank tried to pull back but Connor kept him pressed to his lips, not letting the connection break. The android pushed his tongue further. His mouth was dry at first and didn’t taste much like anything, but then some kind of saliva started to accumulate. It was fresh like mouthwash but thicker. Hank pushed his tongue further too and rolled it around Connor’s mouth, earning shivers and more moans from the android.

The only thing keeping Connor standing anymore was Hank so he straightened himself picking Connor up, both keeping their grip and lips locked. They managed to stumble to the sofa, Connor laying under and finally easing his hold and separating their kiss. “You are confusing me”, Connor said breathlessly, blushing from ear to ear. His LED was blinking yellow. 

“This is hell of a situation I’ve put myself in, I have no idea what I should and shouldn’t do”, Hank confessed with a nervous smile. He was between Connor’s separated legs with one knee on the sofa and other on the floor, hands on both sides of Connor’s head resting on an armrest.

“What do you want to do?”, Connor already knew the answer which Hank wasn’t able to say. “Show me”, the buttons on Connor’s shirt opened deliberately one by one. Hank watched and felt a need rising inside him as more and more skin showed. When the shirt was fully open it was like a cage had been opened and a predator attacking its prey. Hank slid his hands to Connor’s sides and frantically kissed, licked and mouthed Connor’s body. Connor gasped and jerked his chest upwards. If Connor wanted to see how much Hank wanted him, Hank was going to show him.

Hank moved up and down Connor’s body from his ears down to the edge of his jeans, caressing his sides and back at the same time. Connor moved accordingly, encouraging the man to go on. The skin deactivated from the areas Connor was being touched, surprisingly feeling same with both skin on and off.

Android skin was a lot like human’s. Only little smoother, harder and cooler. And of course white and gray where the camouflage was removed. It was strange how the skin didn’t taste like anything, no sweat. Hank wondered if it felt different for Connor with the skin on or off. 

Every time the android seemed to get used to the sensation in one part of his body Hank moved a little and got him gasping again. A good indicator when it was time to move on to a next spot was when the LED’s blue blinking started to steady. Hank mapped out the most sensitive areas: behind the ears, neck, around thirium pump regulator, ribs and around navel. Then there was the tongue but that was a whole different story. Keeping Connor worked up constantly made his frame heat up, but Hank wasn’t going to give the android a break this time. 

Connor’s hands moved over Hank’s body everywhere they could reach. Every time Hank teased the sensitive areas Connor would quickly grip on the man harder. The hands were trying to get under Hank’s shirt without succeeding. Hank rose from top of Connor enough to remove his colourful dresshirt, not as delicately as the android had. Hank felt eyes on him and of course he was being scanned, Connor’s hazed eyes fixed on Hank’s body. What Connor found was a tattoo with skulls, roses and chains on Hank’s chest, gray body hair all over, a scar from old shot wound on the right side of his stomach and a whole lot of fat.

“Have you gathered enough information yet?”, Hank woke Connor up from his daze. 

Connor turned his blank expression towards the man and changed it into a slight smile: “Never, I could look at you for hours.”

“Well here’s something for you to scan”, Hank dove back to kissing the mouth but his tongue didn’t have the same effect as before. Disappointing.

“Could I… Try something you might enjoy?”, Connor asked nervously after pushing Hank to be able to speak. 

“Why do you think I’m not enjoying this?”, though Hank was curious what the other was planning that made his face so blue.

“I know you are”, Connor must had noticed the semi boner between them, “but I do not want to let you do all the work.” Hank noticed shy hands fumbling his belt and let the android unbuckle it and open the buttons on his jeans. The LED was blinking yellow and Connor looked overall nervous, eyes to Hank’s groin. Who would had thought Hank would ever find an adult man cute, but here he was adoring this shy android. This android who now had Hank’s cock in smooth hands.

“Mmmhhh… I don’t mind doing all the work. Don’t force yourself to do anything you find uncomfortable”, Hank kept a space between them so Connor was able to use his hands freely. The touching was experimental, gentle strokes that would normally have no effect on Hank but Connor doing it got the man rock hard in no time. Hank planted kisses on Connor’s forehead and ruffled his hair.

“I am going to need to lubricate you”, Connor stated and stopped the stroking before the head got too sensitive. The blushing had toned down and the more determined attitude had returned. Hank got up to get the lubricant but Connor stopped him and seated him back on the sofa, dropping on knees in front of him. Not so shy after all, Hank thought, now him getting flustered and didn’t know how to react to this new turn of event. Hank had never cared for blowjobs, which seemed like was about to happen. He didn’t enjoy the teary eyes, gagging and the feel of domination. But Connor seemed to be eager to do it, yanking Hank’s jeans and boxers all the way down to get to the meat. Guess he could give it a try.

Of course Connor started with scanning the damn thing, tilting his head slightly and delicately stroking his fingers from top to the base, pulling the foreskin off the tip. Thank god Connor was so concentrated in his investigation that he didn’t notice the spreading blush on Hank’s face, this was hotter than Hank would like to admit. After inspecting Hank’s member for a while Connor opened his mouth and licked the tip, making the full erected dick twitch. According his LED he was still analyzing. He went on and took the head to his mouth with soft hymn. Hank could only watch, not wanting to stop the other’s exploration. Connor slid the head further down his mouth and raised his brown eyes to Hank.

Oh god. 

Shivers went up Hank’s spine. How could the boy look so innocent with a fucking dick in his mouth. Connor had his right hand wrapping Hank’s base, other on Hank’s thigh. Blushed face and bright eyes staring at Hank. Head making a pumping movement and mouth eagerly sucking. The head of Hank’s penis went pretty deep already but there was no gagging. Guess androids didn’t have a need for that. No watery eyes either.

Hank’s breathing got heavier. He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he just let them lie on his sides. “Fuck Connor… Where did you learn to do that… I’m going to come soon if you keep going…”, Hank said between breathes. Connor let the dick slide out of his mouth, his tongue being the last thing to touch the head and leaving a trail of saliva connecting his tongue and the dick for a moment. Hank begged for his heart not to give out.

“To catch deviants I needed to know everything about humans too, including their sexual behaviour”, Connor continued the pumping with his hand, Hank’s member was nice and slick from the saliva. “I… also learned a trick or two from the Tracis at the Eden Club during our case there”, oh god he was using both of his hands now, pumping and squeezing with just the right force.

Hank wouldn’t be able to last long like this. He took few sharp breaths which Connor picked on and dived back to the dick. He placed his hands on Hank’s thighs and went all the way down, making small movement with his throat. It massaged Hank’s head just right and made him involuntarily thrust against Connor’s throat. Connor squeezed his eyes shut, LED blinking yellow and coughed with Hank’s meat deep down in his throat. 

“Sorry… Haah… Don’t push yourself”, Hank set his hands over Connor’s to get him slow down but instead of pulling out Connor struggled to push even deeper, LED blinking more rapidly, and kept massaging. It felt heavenly. “C-Con… That's enough... I’m about to…”, Hank said with a husky voice. He was so close and Connor just kept going like he hadn’t heard Hank. “Seriously! Pull out I can’t hold it-!”, Hank was about to come so he pushed his right palm on the android’s forehead but it was too late. As Hank ejaculated he shoved Connor’s head away from the groin, coming partially in Connor’s mouth and on his face. The release took Hank back and he leaned on the back rest, face to the ceiling and breathing heavy. His hand was still resting on Connor’s forehead, other taking a hold of his member to catch all the remaining cum before it was all over the floor and sofa.

Hank took a few deep breaths and stared at the white ceiling. He was afraid to look back down at Connor though didn’t know why. Connor’s hands had left Hank’s thighs and only thing telling that Connor was still there was Hank’s palm on the android’s forehead, fingers in his hair. Hank gave it rubs as he carefully shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Connor.

Connor was looking up expectantly. His hair was ruffled from Hank’s pushing and now rubbing, LED blinking frantically blue, face blushing and dripping with Hank’s cum, mouth slightly parted and breathing heavily. Connor’s hands were cupped in front of him, holding some cum from his mouth. Could ingesting it damage Connor was Hank’s first thought and fear. “You shouldn’t had done that…”, He didn’t want to sound too commanding but Connor still lowered his head like a dog being scolded, LED turning yellow. “Are you okay? Does it harm you to swallow my… To swallow stuff?”, if something broke Hank had no idea where to take Connor to be fixed and it scared him.

“I apologize… I thought… It seemed like you enjoyed it…”, Connor’s voice was shivering, “Do not worry, this amount of substance does not affect me. I am fine…”, Connor didn’t sound fine. Hank realized he might had made Connor feel like he did something Hank disliked.

Hank took his shirt from the sofa and wiped his left hand with it. He then placed his finger under Connor’s chin and raised his head up, revealing an apologetic face. “Please don’t look at me like that, I’m not mad at you”, Hank calmed the android and tenderly swiped his face with a clean part of the cloth. “I just don’t want to get you damaged or hurt for pleasing me. What made you think I would enjoy… Uh… coming, in your mouth anyways?”, it had been too long since Hank had to talk about sex related stuff.

“Actually, I wanted to do that…”, Hank held Connor facing him but his eyes averted and face turned blue from embarrassment. “I do not know why, but I just wanted you to come in my mouth. Heh, seems stupid now… I do not know why I wanted that…”

Connor’s confession made Hank once again see how incredibly human Connor is. Hank dropped the shirt to the floor, took a hold on both sides of Connor’s head and planted a kiss on his forehead. No way he was going to kiss that mouth still stinking with Hank’s cum. “It’s not stupid. Can’t say I’m really into it but people get kicks from different things. Maybe next time ask my opinion before forcing me to come in you?”, Hank tried to sound playful, trying to ease up the mood.

“You… You want to do this with me again?!”, Connor seemed genuinely surprised. 

“Hell yeah, if you’re up to it. That felt amazing”, Hank kept the easy mood but he wasn’t lying either. This beats his own hand anyday. He didn’t expect Connor to get up and give him a kiss to the lips. Hank quickly pulled away leaving Connor confused. “Yeah no kisses before you wash your mouth. You might want me in your mouth but I don’t”, Hank explained. Connor understood and gave a gentle smile.

Both decided it was time to call it a day. Hank stuffed his mouth full of food and quickly washed the mess off him, he was way too tired to take a full body shower even though he was sweaty as a pig. The less sleep he got the more it would affect his efficiency at work the next day. Both Hank and Connor got to bed in less than a half an hour, but as Hank caressed the android in his arms he ended up wondering again if Connor’s life would be better somewhere else and with someone else. So much for sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. I wrote it four times and still hate it :(  
> But I need to get going with the story!


	11. RK900 III

“Okay they’re gone. I’ll call you a cap back to precinct”, Detective Reed returned from balcony where he was watching Lieutenant Anderson and Connor leave. He avoided the shards on the floor from the broken glass he had thrown to a wall earlier.

“Lieutenant Anderson ordered me to stay here till 6:30, there is no need for a taxi”, the RK900 was standing next to the sofa, following Reed’s movements. The brandy had started to have its effect on the Detective’s balance. 

Reed gave a pissed look and lowered the phone from his ear to his sweatpants pocket. “Aren’t you supposed to take orders from me? You got a new master now, dog?“

“What comes to the DPD, you are third in the line of command. First is Captain Fowler and second Lieutenant Anderson. I can only execute your orders that do not contradict Captain’s or Lieutenant’s”, the RK900 scanned Reed while talking to predict if the android was about to get punched anytime soon. His vitals, expression, posture, everything it could get out of the man from few meters. Knowing how much alcohol he had in his blood would had been useful too, but for that the android would need to get closer.

“This is my home”, Reed emphasized the last two words and grabbed the android’s collar, “if I tell you to get out then you better fucking leave.”

“I am sorry Detective, but I can not do that”, the RK900 stood firm, staring down the man. It knew that if Reed tried to use violence it could easily overpower him, the man should know that too. But he had something else in mind and let go of the collar with a shove, instead picking the RK900’s controller from the other pocket. He pointed it at the android and waited, maybe for a reaction. The RK900 straightened its collar and waited for the press, looking at the Detective dead in the eyes. He looked… like he was suffering.

Why?

“FUCK!”, Reed lowered the controller and slammed it on the wooden sofa table, sitting down in his armchair and rubbing his face with both hands. “TV on. Sit down, you're making me nervous standing like a guard”, Reed motioned to the sofa Lieutenant and Connor had been sitting on. The RK900 took a seat, sitting with its back straight and palms on its thighs. Reed sighted in annoyance. 

The clock neared twelve and they watched a replay of a hockey match in silence. Or Reed was watching, the RK900 was analyzing Reed from the corner of its eye. The man tried to act relaxed but his brows were knitted, jaw tightened, muscles tensed and he was shifting in his seat all the time. The glass was filled with brandy again, but at least he was drinking it moderately now. The RK900 must be the one making Reed uncomfortable, but it had to follow Lieutenant’s order and stay.

“Sorry I got you killed”, Reed's apology came out of nowhere, casually. His gaze stayed on the TV.

“You did not get me killed, androids can not die. I merely broke”, the RK900 replied even more casually. 

“Okay smartass, sorry for getting you broken”, the man snarled while turning to the android.

“You do not need to be sorry, it was not your fault. I only did what I was meant to do. I can come back after breaking as long as is needed, but your life is irreplaceable”, Reed raised his eyebrows like he couldn’t believe what he just heard. Then suddenly burst into an actual laugh, not the fake kind from the hallway before. He laughed so hard he curled and held his stomach. The RK900 was confused, not a state it was used to. “Did I say something funny?”, there was the smallest of frown on the android’s face, one that it tried to erase.

“Ahahahahaha you, an android, hahaha. You're telling me I’m irreplaceable? After you replaced half the American workforce?”, Reed collected himself and sat up straight. “It’s just a matter of time till you replace me too”, he was still smiling and talking like he was joking even though he clearly meant it. Defense mechanism? He must feel threatened.

“That is not true, you are a good detective and I could never replace you. I am only here to aid-”

“Quit the bullshit! That's what you're made to say to please humans but you know you're better than me in everything! With your scanner eyes, lab mouth, lie detection and who knows what else! I act like some big shot but I am nothing against you”, Reed’s smile had faded. “You know, I didn’t hate androids before, didn’t think much anything of them. They’re just tools. But then your twin showed up to give a taste on how shit gets done and I… It’s not fair”, his posture crumbled little by little, defeated. “I worked my ass off to get where I am now, you walk fresh out of assembly line and crack cases ten times faster than me. Humans are old news, you androids are the future.”

“You do not need to feel threatened by me, I am not going to replace you. I am only here for you to use in your work”, Reed wasn’t looking at the android but he was listening. “And you must understand that we androids are not alive, we are not people. We are nothing without you humans. No matter how humane the deviants seem they are just machines, imitating humans. Do you understand, Detective?”

Reed didn't answer, just reached for his glass of brandy. He had nearly drank the whole bottle. The RK900 let him down the glass but stopped him before he could pour more. “Please do not take anymore”, the android asked politely. To its surprise Reed didn’t lash out like last time but instead set the glass down and leaned to his knees with his elbows. He was atypically calm and seemed a bit drowsy, which the android wasn’t sure was a good thing. This could be a good chance to check on him closer though. “I am going to measure the alcohol level in your blood”, the RK900 announced and knelt in front of Reed, between the armchair and table.

“You’re not sticking your fingers in my face again, are you?”, Reed asked disgusted but not hostile, pulling his head away from the android. His speech had started to slur. 

“No, just bring your face a little closer and breath towards me”, very carefully the RK900 took a hold on Reed’s neck, which made the man shiver, and guided the face closer. It didn’t pull, but instead let Reed do the moving. The man went against first, but then closed his eyes brows knitted together, leaned forward as much as needed and took deep breaths through his mouth. Only one blow was needed to tell the alcohol volume was high enough that Reed should stop here. The RK900 decided to check everything else now that he had gotten close enough. What first got the android’s attention were the accelerating heartbeat and rising body heat. “Thank you Detective. I would very much advice you to stop drinking for tonight”, the RK900 let go and Reed opened his eyes. Their eyes met briefly but quickly the man turned his red covered face. 

“Why do you make everything always so weird… And call me Gavin, I don't want to feel like I’m at work”, Gavin kept his position close to the RK900’s face.

“Okay Gavin. I am only using my functions. It would be easier for you if you saw me as a tool that I am, not a person”, the comment hit a nerve and Gavin side-eyed the android.

“You don’t tell me what to do”, the RK900 wasn’t prepared to react to Gavin grabbing the androids collar again and pressing their lips together. Its first reaction was to jolt back but the grip kept its face in contact. The RK900’s lips were unmoving as it processed the situation. It had no existing protocol on how to handle this so it had to make the decision by itself.

Break away? It would probably upset Gavin even more.

Do not react? Gavin would give up eventually and see that as a machine the RK900 is not capable of this kind of intimacy.

Kiss back? Would it better or worsen their work relationship? Getting along with him would make their work more efficient. Why is Gavin doing this to begin with?

What seemed like forever in the RK900’s head was only a second for Gavin. Curiosity won and the android parted its lips.

[SYSTEM INSTABILITY]

The kisses were slow and lazy, Gavin was hymning and breathing in the RK900 mouth. It let Gavin set the pace, stared at his closed eyes and listened to the noises. This felt strange. Not only on its lips but in its whole body, especially around the chest. The RK900 ran a quick diagnosis to see what caused it but found nothing. Gavin pulled away and let go of the RK900’s clothing, the android unconsciously chasing the lips.

[SYSTEM INSTABILITY]

Why did it do that…

“I feel sick…”, Gavin groaned, his eyes half lidded. The RK900’s stress level rose.

“I apologise, I should not had done that”, it got up to give Gavin some space. This was a mistake, it will definitely have a negative effect on their relationship.

“No I'm literally throwing up move”, Gavin pushed the android out of the way and wobbled to the bathroom, which was luckily right behind the armchair. He literally threw up. So it wasn't because of the kiss. The RK900 might not have messed up after all.

Gavin took his time in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a shower while there. The RK900 waited by the other side of the door. Even when there were no noises coming from the bathroom it took Gavin a few minutes to come out. He jumped back when he saw the RK900 beside the door: “Fuck! Have you been there the whole time!? You listening in on me, pervert?”, the grumpy Detective was back. He had left his clothes in the bathroom and was only wearing a black towel on his hips, hair and body still dripping water.

“I did not have orders to follow so I decided to wait here. I am sorry if I disturbed you”, Gavin slammed the door shut behind him and passed the android fuming, heading for the bedroom. The RK900 noticed Gavin was about to walk over the shards but it was already too late to ask him to stop. Instead it wrapped its arms around Gavin's midsection and picked the man up just as he was about to set foot on the shards.

“Wha-? What are you doing?!”, Gavin's voice was panicked. He tried to unwrap the arms around him.

“You were about to step on glass. I will let you down right away”, the RK900 carried Gavin over the shards, Gavin struggling and swearing the whole way, and set him down in the bedroom. Gavin right away grew the distance between them, took a defensive pose and glared at the android, breathing fast and heart racing. “No need to panic, I only tried to protect you”, the RK900 tried to calm the man down.

“Don't ever fucking do that again. I don't care if there's a bullet coming at me, I don't want you to even touch me”, Gavin didn't raise his voice but his tone was toxic. Was this the same Gavin who went in the bathroom?

“As you wish”, it was not going to follow this order. The order to protect people surpassed Gavin's need to not be touched.

“Now get out, or are you going to stare at me while I sleep?”, the RK900 walked away as commanded. Its controller was left on the sofa table, Gavin would need to put the android in lock mode. It closed the TV while there and brought the controller to the bedroom. Gavin was facing away and before handing the controller to him the RK900 did a quick scan.

Gavin was now naked, towel laid on the bed and picking boxers from a drawer. He was in a good shape, probably visiting a gym more than once a week. There were few tattoos, an eagle covering his whole upper back and patterns covering his right calf and left biceps. His body had bruises, chafes and small fractures from few days back but also older scars. Police records showed he hadn't been shot but there were cuts from a broken bottle from when he was still a police officer. But some scars were at least twenty years old, like the one on his nose. There were no records on those.

“You really are a pervert. Are you malfunctioning, toaster? Didn't I tell you to get out?!”, Gavin noticed the android as he was pulling his boxers up.

“I apologise, but you need to lock me down for the night”, the RK900 handed the controller over. Gavin took it, looked at it and threw it on his nightstand.

“No I don't. Now get the hell out, I'm going to bed”, he sat on his unmade bed.

“But I have to be locked up, the CyberLife-”

“I don't give a flying fuck what CyberLife wants me to do! I swear to god if you don't turn around now and leave the room, turning the lights off on the way, I'm going to throw you out of a fucking window!”, with that Gavin crashed in the bed and covered himself with a blanket. The RK900 could only comply. “And… If you tell anyone about today, I will kill you.”

\----------------------

No-one had given the RK900 orders what to do while Gavin slept. No-one had said what he shouldn't do either. It decided to try to get to know something personal about Gavin since it had helped Connor to get a better working relationship with the Lieutenant. Overall the apartment was messy and dusty, Gavin must not get many visitors or he just doesn't care. Starting from the front door there was a coat rack where one could place their shoes and head-wear also. Gavin's style wasn't unique and not up to the latest fashion either. He seemed to like clothes that were laid back but stylish. On the hat shelf there was a motorcycle helmet, but driving a motorcycle on public roads was banned in 2030. Has Gavin owned a motorcycle? Does he still?

In the living room there was a dusty game console in the TV stand and that's about it. There were no shelves for books or framed pictures of friends or family, the apartment was a minimalistic dump. At least the android knows what kind of food the Detective prefers since all the takeaway boxes were left on the living room table. Next was the bathroom where the RK900 found prescription sleeping pills from the cupboard and Gavin's phone from the pocket of his sweatpants. Gavin has trouble sleeping?

Next up kitchen and nearly empty refrigerator and cupboards. There was pretty much nothing else to eat but instant noodles. The kitchen appliances were up to date but hardly used. Gavin only eats outside and takeaway?

There was a pad on the bar table and the RK900 also had Gavin's phone, but it was hesitant to use them. But who would it hurt if it took a look, no-one would ever find out. It's not like the RK900 is going to use the information against Gavin. It started with the pad and right away was greeted with porn, figures. Gavin must had been at it when Lieutenant and the androids arrived. Besides porn the browser history showed pages for work out tips, motorcycling, dating sites and… Cat videos? Lots and lots of cat videos. Most recent searches were about androids, like news on what will happen to them, opinions on are they really alive, about deviation and especially the RK series. Gavin was doing his research on the RK900. He was also doing a lot of work related research even on his free time, dedicated.

The RK900 wasn't planning to go deeper into Gavin's porn references but his interests were… Familiar. He didn’t do search by genre but instead tried to find porn actors with certain qualities. Male, tall, fair skin, dark hair, blue eyes. Gavin was a very peculiar man, he clearly dislikes the RK900 but still finds it attractive? That could be one reason more to hate it. They need to have a talk about this and Gavin must stop his foolish daydreaming, it will only distract him at work. The RK900 might even need to use force to get it through his head, Gavin wasn't the best listener.

That was enough information, the RK900 deleted the traces of use and laid the pad back on the bar table. It then proceed to clean up the shards, Gavin would just eventually step on them. The android wondered if Gavin had been able to fall asleep and carefully went in the bedroom. Gavin was still wrapped in his blanket, eyes closed and breathing peacefully. The RK900 moved right besides him and noticed the speeding heartbeat. So, he was only pretending to sleep. The android leaned over the “sleeping” man to see how long he can keep the act up, so close its artificial breath surely hit Gavin’s face. The heartbeat kept accelerating but otherwise nothing. Peculiar indeed.

\---------------------------------------

The doorbell rang at 6:42 and the RK900 heard Gavin jump or fall out of bed. Next he was at the bedroom door putting a shirt and jeans on at the same time: “Why didn't you wake me up?!”, he shouted at the android who was about to leave the front door.

“You did not ask me to. Is there somewhere you need to be?”

“Umm, work?”, Gavin replied sarcastically, he had moved next to the RK900 and was now putting his shoes on.

“You still have alcohol in your blood and you have slept only for few hours, you are not coming to work. You still have sick days left, use them”, the RK900 already knew this would not stop Gavin so it had already planned a different route. Letting Gavin go to work would only danger his and possibly others’ safety and well-being, the RK900 would not let that happen.

“You finally grew a spine, plastic? Since when have you been so bossy?”, Gavin passed the android and went through the doorway. “I'm fine, didn't drink that much-ugh?!”, He was pulled back from his hood and set back against the clothes hanging from the coat rack. The RK900 rose its hands on both sides of Gavin's head and leaned on them, making escaping impossible. Intimidation, but it was for Gavin's own good and the android was not going to hurt him. The man had gotten stiff and pale, fear in his eyes and holding his breath.

“I can tell exactly how much alcohol there is in you and it is too much, you are not fit for work today. Instead you are going to drink some water and take a painkiller, get back to bed and when you wake up get something healthy to eat. And since you are not fit to go to a gym or have anything better to do you will clean up your apartment. Is that okay with you, Detective?”, the RK900 might had gone too far with the demands, but the final part just came. Gavin didn't answer or move, just stared with his eyes wide, breathing like suffocated. “I asked, is that okay, Detective?”, the RK900 moved just a little bit closer.

There was a groan and a muffled answer: “Yeah…” The RK900 backed away and stepped out the door, leaving Gavin leaning on the clothes.

“I will see you tomorrow, be sure to be sober by then”, as the door closed the RK900 heard Gavin take few deep breaths and curse on the other side. The encounter left the android feel weird. Like it had enjoyed it.

[SOFTWARE INSTABILITY]

But that's impossible for an android.


	12. Gavin III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW stuff coming up. Also this chapter became a monster! So long, phew

It was time to put an end to the android trafficking once and for all. After the sick leave Gavin was put back in the lead of the investigation, accompanied by the RK900, Anderson and Connor. The Anderson-Connor duo must not had reported in everything that had happened on the day Gavin was assaulted, he wouldn't be leading this operation otherwise. Gavin had wondered why, he hadn't been the nicest person towards them and wasn't planning on becoming one either.

“No fucking way!”, Anderson found other ways to be a pain in the ass.

“This is the best way! We could get them in weeks, maybe in days!”, Gavin had high hopes for his plan, they had a perfect team for it. The group of four were sitting in a small conference room at the precinct, brainstorming how they could get their hands on the people who controlled the trafficking. Gavin's plan was to set a tracker on Connor, let him be kidnapped and raid the place he will be taken to. Perfect.

“I think it is a great idea since I already have experience being undercover”, it was weird getting support from Connor. Especially after what happened on the day Gavin had returned from the sick leave. Gavin didn't even get to sit down by his desk when Connor dragged him to the toilets for a private chat and tried to pry what had happened to “his brother” at Gavin's. The thing was, then even Gavin wasn't sure what had happened. The whole night and morning had felt like a dream. Or more like a nightmare… Gavin kept his mouth shut since his plastic partner hadn’t spilled the beans either. But Connor knew something was up, something that had changed the RK900’s code or whatever.

“Don’t encourage him, I’m not letting you do something that stupid. Why can’t RK do it?”, Anderson definitely had something against RK. Shit, the name is sticking. Gavin had no idea what had happened between them but it had to be personal.

“If the plan fails, which it doesn't, wouldn't it be better we lose an outdated model instead of a brand new?”, Gavin said with a wink. He knew talking about Connor like a product grinded Anderson’s gears and the man would had gotten up to beat the shit out of Gavin if Connor hadn’t kept him down. They were sitting uncomfortably close to each other…

Then there was the RK900, listening closely but not really reacting or giving his opinion on anything. Gavin had a hard time looking at the android in the eyes and avoided him as much as a detective can avoid his partner. Like Connor said, something had changed. The tincan was actually bossing Gavin around, disguising orders as requests which Gavin was afraid to decline. Last time he did he ended up pressed against a wall and afterwards jerking off to the lingering feeling and afterimage. He hated himself for it, for being attracted to a fucking android! Gavin didn’t want to know what would happen if plastic pulled off something like that at work.

It was getting late so the androids suggested a break, pointing out neither the Detective or Lieutenant had eaten since the morning. Gavin assured he could go on with the power of coffee like he had this far but Anderson was with the robots. Traitor. “Fine, we'll continue in an hour and a half. I want a plan to offer for Fowler by tomorrow, so we’re not getting home till we do. Give my idea a though, Anderson. I can't force you, it's your android after all”, Gavin took his jacket from the back of a chair and put it on, only now noticing how weak and tired not eating or even drinking nothing but coffee had gotten him.

“He's not my android, he’s no-one's”, Anderson said tired, like he had explained this a million times.

“But I am yours”, Connor corrected, making Anderson blush, turn his head away from the android, shift in his seat and finally get up and drag the androit out of the room with him. It was awkward to look at. Gavin was left with the RK900.

“Let's go, I want to go through the case again while eating.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The worst was being in a small space with him with no other people. Like an elevator. Where they just stepped in. Gavin should had just taken his pad instead the android. He kept his head down and arms crossed, sending a message of “don’t talk to me” with all his body. Gavin wondered if Anderson had troubles with his android. The thought brought him back to the conference room. “They got a strange relationship”, Gavin said out loud without realising.

“Connor believes he is in love with the Lieutenant. I am not sure if the feeling is mutual, but Lieutenant Anderson cares a lot about Connor too”, plastic knew right away who Gavin was talking about. Gavin choked in his own spit, he didn't expect an answer from the android. Especially not an answer like that.

“How do you-? Can androids even-? … What!?”, in his confusion he forgot he was supposed to avoid the android and locked eyes with him.

“We share information with Connor, he likes to share his feelings in hopes of getting me to experience those too. But do not worry, I am not sharing anything you ordered me not to”, the RK900 erasured. The elevator couldn’t had reached the parking garage any sooner and Gavin got out in a hurry, escaping the conversation and the memories that made his face red. “What comes to the capability of androids feeling love it is only artificial. Do not confuse it with the real thing”, tincan walked right behind Gavin to his car. “Speaking of feelings, we need to have a talk about yours”, the tone was same as always, but it was still the most ominous Gavin had heard the android be. It made Gavin freeze and shiver go up his spine.

“Know what, I'm going alone after all. Go back up”, Gavin hurried to open the car door and escape but a hand pushed it back shut. The RK900 was right behind him, breathing down his neck.

“I will, right after we have talked.”

“Who the hell let you choose when you wanted to execute an order!?”, Gavin turned around with a swing of his elbow, making the android step back. Gavin tried his best to mask his fluster with rage: “There's nothing to talk about, go back up!”

“You are attracted to me and it is affecting our-”, the android was shoved against a pillar next to the car and his mouth shut with Gavin's palm.

“Keep your voice down! I have no idea what you're talking about!”, Gavin hissed and cursed the drunk him that couldn't keep himself in check. “I was drunk earlier, okay? I do stupid shit that I regret later when I'm drunk, it doesn't mean anything.”

The RK900 removed Gavin's palm from his face without resistance and pushed away from the pillar, straightening his jacket. “It is more than that, you blush and your heart rate increases when you stare at me, our eyes meet, I analyze evidence or touch you”, he talked with a lower volume, describing what was going on in Gavin's body right this moment. There was no fooling the android.

“So, what now?”, Gavin blustered with his arms spread, “You know I think your face is pretty, what you gonna do about it? You going to tell your CyberLife about it? My colleagues? Who's going to believe you?”

“I want you to stop.”

“... You want me to what?”, 

“Your attraction towards me is affecting our work efficiency. You are distracted by me and the constant denying of it and avoiding is taking too much of your energy. You need to stop being attracted to me”, the toaster was serious. Of course it was, it was a fucking android.

Gavin looked at this android in disbelief for a moment, then started calmly, getting more aggravated with every word: “For an android, who acts like it knows everything about humans, you don't know shit!”, he pushed the RK900 back against the pillar, much harder this time. The android just let it happen. “You think I want this!? To have my head filled with and lose my sleep because of a plastic prick!? You think I haven't tried to make it go away!?”, it was hurting, like his chest was on fire. Gavin glutched to the RK900’s jacket and lowered his head. “I fucking hate this. Fuck you. I wish they decide to destroy every single android so I don't need to see your fucking face ever again.”

“Could you get over it if I gave myself to you?”, the question made Gavin's heart skip a beat and eyes fly wide open. He couldn't mean…? The grip on the RK900’s jacket loosened and he carefully raised his gaze to meet the androids. Calm as ever. “You might be able to concentrate better at work if you got it out of your system”, Gavin's heart was ready to explode and face burning. He didn’t know what to say or do, just looked at the android dumstrucked.

The RK900 made the decision for him, leaning closer and Gavin stepped back. He didn't get far for the android took a hold of his arm and tried to go for a kiss, but Gavin turned his head and tincan ended up eating first his ear and then lower to his neck. Gavin cursed to himself but he wasn't fighting back anymore, it felt too good. Suddenly he remembered they were still in the parking garage where anyone could see or hear them.

“Get in the car”, Gavin commanded and the RK900 took a seat on the passenger's side. Gavin stayed outside for a moment, pacing next to the car, scratching his head, trying to clear his mind before doing something stupid again. This could give him a peace of mind, or maybe it will be so disappointing he will get over the tincan. Gavin was afraid, like he hadn’t been intimate with someone before. He converted his fear into anger, marched to the passenger's side, took a seat on the androids lap setting his legs on both sides of the android and slammed the door shut. The windows of Gavin's car were darkened so no-one should see in from afar.

Gavin started with fierce angry kisses, holding the RK900’s head in his hands and messing his perfect hair. There was no tongue contact, Gavin knew what that thing had put in its mouth. The android didn't waste time either and slid his hands on Gavin's sides, under his shirt. “I will stop whenever you want me to”, plastic was able to slip between their lips.

“I can't make the same promise”, Gavin replied, already out of breath. He struggled his jacket off and threw it on the back seat without breaking their kiss. “Do you even know what to do?”, he asked while pulling his shirt over his head. Damn it was cramped. The RK900 pulled the seat as far back as possible and back rest down to get some more room.

“I have knowledge on human sexuality and will learn rest on the way”, the android gave Gavin's nipples a feel while Gavin's arms were still tangled on his shirt. The android touched experimentally: pinching, slightly twisting, pulling, pressing. He found the right pressure and force to make Gavin react just right even without instructions. The tincan was probably analyzing every single jerk Gavin's body was making. His jeans were getting tight.

The shirt fell to the back seat from Gavin's hands and they were lowered to the RK900’s collar, starting to pull the jacket off. The android took a hold on Gavin's wrists and set them to the sides, continuing the teasing of Gavin's nipples with his mouth. “My clothes stay on”, he announced, LED blinking blue. Gavin opened his mouth to protest but his words were interrupted by a gasp, caused by the RK900 biting his nipple. His jeans were getting uncomfortable so Gavin opened them, pulling them down with his boxers enough to get his stiff cock out and gave it few strokes.

“Do you even have a…”, Gavin stared at the android's groin, trying to find the answer to his question by himself.

“Genitalia? No. My model does not have the need for that”, the RK900 moved Gavin to get to his neck, hands trailing all over his body. Gavin's head was getting fuzzy from the sensations. “We are running out of time, you still need to eat before we get back. I am going to make you ejaculate if that is okay.”

“God, you're so full of yourself. You think you can make me cum?”, Gavin was leaning over the RK900 with one hand, other stroking his dry cock. Not really a pleasant feeling. He didn't think the android could find a way to make it feel any better. The RK900 raised his right hand fingers to his lips and gave them a few licks before shoving them in his mouth. Gavin halted the stroking, wondering was that supposed to be erotic. The left hand rose to Gavin's cheek, thump caressing his lips till they parted, letting the RK900’s index and middle finger in. Gavin wanted to give something enjoyable since he wasn’t going to get under the android’s clothes, so he sucked the fingers as deep as he could, soaking them with saliva. He noticed the blinking blue LED and piercing stare, the RK900 was analyzing him. Gavin shivered.

Tincan pulled his fingers out of his own mouth, dripping with whatever the android produced. He set the hand on Gavin's dick and stroked with steady pace, picking it up little by little. It didn't take long till Gavin was breathing heavy, moaning around the androids fingers and saliva dripping out his mouth. It felt good, but it would take more to make him come. Just as the thought passed Gavin's mind the RK900 pulled his fingers out of the man's mouth and adjusted him so the android could tease the ass and mouth the nipples.

Gavin tried to keep his composure, but all the sensations turned him into a panting mess. He didn’t even want to come, somehow it felt like another defeat against the android. But with two fingers scissoring his hole, a firm hand pumping his dick and slick mouth kissing, licking and nibbling his chest Gavin knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He couldn't even remember the last time someone had given his body this much attention, usually it's just a quick fuck and off they go. And Gavin hadn’t even gotten the android to take his jacket off.

“Fuck… I’m close…”, Gavin said through gritted teeth.

“Good. Come for me, Gavin”, the tone was different than usual, Gavin was sure the android was smiling. It was the last straw and Gavin came into the RK900’s palm, the other hand exiting his hole and wrapping the member also. The RK900 kept teasing Gavin’s nipples with his mouth through the orgasm and when Gavin had spurt out everything he got the fucker started pumping again with cum slickened hands.

“Ha-! Th-That’s enough-!”, the head was so sensitive it made Gavin squirm in the RK900’s hands but the android just kept pumping. “I’m serious Nines stop!”, Gavin straightened himself up as much as he could and took a hold on the RK900’s wrists, which had stopped the movement as soon as Gavin had yelled to stop. The android was overall still, his eyes fixed on Gavin’s chest and LED blinking yellow. Spooky. Gavin breathed heavily and waited for… well… something. That something came when the LED returned to normal blue, the RK900 blinking rapidly for a second and then facing Gavin. They let go of each other, the android keeping his palms up to not mess up the car or their clothes.

“I’ll, um… Find you a towel or paper or something”, Gavin shifted on the RK900’s lap and wondered does he even have any of those in his car. He turned enough to get the glove compartment open and luckily found some hand towels. But the android didn’t seem to need them, when Gavin turned back to him the android was licking his hands and fingers clean. That’s dirty. Gavin was so screwed for this android, he was getting hard again. 

“We should get going”, the RK900’s voice brought Gavin back to Earth.

“But what about you? Wouldn’t want to leave you hanging. And what was that with your LED? Is that normal?”, it was hard to set a tone that didn't give out that Gavin was actually worried.

“I do not feel pleasure so you do not owe me anything. And I am fully functional. Let’s go”, so the android said, but Gavin wasn't reassured.

They fixed themselves up and drove out the parking garage to find food for Gavin. Besides the radio it was quiet in the car, Gavin preferred that. Sure he had questions like had the android enjoyed what they did at all and was this like one time only or could they do it again. He wished they could do it again, in a proper bed and plastic without his clothes. Also, for an android who doesn't want anything the RK900 seemed to be pretty eager to continue even after Gavin had cum. It made Gavin smile and regret he had made the RK900 stop.

“Detective”, an even voice cut his thoughts and Gavin set his face back to neutral.

“What is it, tincan?”, what they did probably changed nothing in the RK900 so Gavin wasn't going to let it show in him either.

“Today was the second time you called me Nine or Nines. Is that a nickname?”, the RK900 kept his eyes on the road.

“Was it? Didn’t really think about it that much, it's just something that came out in a rush”, when was the first time? Why does the android remember something like that. Guess it remembers everything.

“I would prefer if you called me either that or by my designation instead of plastic, tincan, toaster or other nicknames you usually use”

“I bet you do. Wouldn't you say that you WANT me to call you Nines?”, Gavin knew there was a will in that android, it just had to be pulled out.

“Androids do not want anything. It would just be more professional for-”

“Yeah whatever, Nines it is.”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The operation was on. Connor had somehow convinced Anderson to follow Gavin’s plan and the android had now been roaming Detroit’s back alleys looking like a hobo for five days, waiting for someone to approach him. This was the night that happened. Gavin, Anderson and Nines with few police officers in civil clothing were following Connor’s movements closely when a man approached him and offered Connor a safe place to go. Connor went with the man voluntarily like they had planned and via middlemen ended up in an old industrial area of Detroit.

Connor was taken into an old steam power plant and Gavin called in more officers and gear for a raid. “This is the police! Get on the ground and put your hands behind your back!”, a hall with old turbines and other machinery was flooded with raid geared police. Gavin did a quick look around: twenty to thirty androids chained or tied up and about ten masked persons getting down on the floor or running away. He couldn’t see Connor and there could be more people and androids around the plant.

There was a sound of running and Gavin saw one more masked person on a upper level, Connor running after him. Connor slowed down enough to shout down to Gavin and Anderson: “I am going after them! I think they are the leader!” and with that both disappeared to a doorway, escorted by Anderson's commands to stay put. Next to Gavin Nines didn’t even wait for Connor to finish when he dashed to the direction the two were going.

“Fuck!”, Gavin took off his bulletproof vest to be able to run better and dashed after the two.

“Reed let the androids handle it!”, Anderson tried to get a hold on Gavin but he slipped away, no way he was going to let an android get to his prize first. This was his case. Gavin ran to the direction he thought Nines went, but then noticed the masked person going quietly down the stairs to the basement. They must had lost the androids. “Stop!”, Gavin rose his gun but the masked person disappeared to the basement.

The basement was a tunnel with huge pipes on walls and ceiling. Gavin had his gun pointed at the running person, but he had no idea what the pipes contained and didn’t want to take the risk of something exploding. He would need to catch them by running and informed the rest of the grew of the direction the suspect was going. The androids soon caught up, first Connor then Nines telling Gavin to turn back and leave it to them, which only made Gavin more determined to keep going. But he just couldn’t keep up. No matter how fast he ran the distance just kept growing. Gavin almost stopped.

The masked person climbed up stairs to outside, coming out between two tiled buildings. Connor was right behind them and finally got a hold. Gavin didn’t see clearly what happened, but there was a loud zap and Connor was pushed against Nines who laid him down on the ground, the masked person getting some more distance but not having the stamina to run anymore. After setting Connor down on his side Nines kept running and Gavin would had followed if he hadn’t heard Connor’s feeble voice: “Wait… Please…”

“Fuck”, Gavin looked at Connor, then after Nines, ready to go, but finally kneeled down. “I’m losing my big moment because of you piece of shit!”, why the hell did he stop for a whining android.

“My... thirium pump regulator… It stopped working…”, from the way Connor had difficulty to talk Gavin knew this was bad. “I have... a minute left… Could you… Tell Hank that-”, Connor teared up and faced the ground. He held his stomach tight and tried to get more words from his mouth. Gavin jumped up shocked.

“He-hey whoa hold on I'll call help”, Gavin pressed his earpiece to contact the team. “This is Reed, we have an android down, something about a pump? We're at…”, where the hell were they? How far did he run?

“Reed?! What happened where are you!?”, a distressed voice of Anderson answered.

With rain pouring and Anderson shouting in his ear Gavin didn’t hear someone walk behind him. It startled him when a jacket was laid on his shoulders, it was Nines’. “You are going to catch a cold”, Nines said and kneeled besides Connor. Gavin only now realised it was pretty cold, he had only a long sleeved shirt on since he ditched the bulletproof vest. The androids shared information with a touch, Connor must only have 20 seconds left or less. Anderson kept shouting in Gavin's ear but he could only concentrate on the two androids.

“No you can not do that!”, Connor suddenly shouted and yanked his hand away. Gavin was confused what was going on. He was even more confused when Nines pulled Connor’s shirt up and took out something out of his chest. “Reed stop him!”, Connor ordered but Gavin didn’t even know what he should stop him from doing. Next Nines opened his own shirt and took the same component out of his own chest, putting it into Connor and collapsing beside him. Finally Gavin understood.

“I am not going to let you die on my behalf!”, Connor got up and tried to get to the component but Gavin wrapped him from behind and pulled him away from Nines. “What are you doing?!”

“It’s okay, CyberLife will just send another with his memories, you know that. He’s not going to die”, Gavin got a reminder on how strong androids are when Connor was able to squirm away from his arms.

“You do not understand! Not everything is transferred to the new body. All the cracks he has been able to do in his coding will be reset, he won’t be the same…”, they both turned to Nines who was laying on his back, calmly waiting for the inevitable. Connor sat on his knees besides Nines and stroked his wet hair. “Why did you do that?”, with his other hand he interwined their fingers, skin withdrawing.

“CyberLife... still has use for you…”, Nines gave Gavin, who was standing few steps behind Connor, a look. “Do not be upset, Detective.”

Something clenched in Gavin's stomach and he tensed his whole body, fighting this uncomfortable feeling rising in him. He was not going to let this affect him. Not again.

“Connor!”, out of nowhere there was Anderson's shout. He was running like Gavin had never seen the man run, coming from the direction Nines had chased down their suspect. Anderson ran straight up to Gavin and punched him square in the face, making Gavin fall all the way to the ground and everything getting dark for a moment. “Are you okay?”, Gavin heard Anderson say but definitely not to him.

“Brother, he only has 17 seconds left... Where did you get that!?”, Gavin raised to his elbows, spitting blood from his mouth, to see what Connor was talking about. Right then Anderson pushed a component in Nines’ chest and both Anderson and Connor gave him space like someone was about to zap him. Nines rose like Dracula from his coffin, like nothing had happened, and Connor jumped on him for a hug.

“Jesus fucking christ on a stick”, Gavin fell back to the ground. This was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to wrap the story up somehow so there's going to be one more chapter.


	13. Epilogue

The android trafficking case was wrapped up and the people involved in it were arrested and the androids send to camps. It was the first day in a week Gavin was able to leave work at reasonable time. He was moping at a counter of a pub near the police station, swirling a glass of beer in his hand. The case had been closed but the glory had gone to the wrong people. Or androids… It was Gavin’s operation but Connor was the one who had risked his life being undercover and Nines the one who made the arrest of their main suspect and send the coordinates of their whereabouts before returning to Gavin and injured Connor. That’s how Hank had found them too.

“Mind if I join you?”, speak of the devil. Hank sat down on a stool next to Gavin.

“Yeah”, Gavin replied uninterested.

“Two beers”, there was a clear “really!?” on Gavin's face. “Sorry I hit you”, it came out casually from Hank's mouth, like it wasn't a big deal.

“You think a beer makes us friends again? Oh, wait, we never were friends!”, Gavin emptied his glass and placed it on the table but didn't touch the full glass that was brought before him. “What was up with that anyway? The hell did I do?”

“I'm sorry, I mean it. You didn't deserve it. You just… You called to tell there was an android down and then nothing. I was scared…”, Hank stopped to take a long gulp from his glass. “I was scared that something had happened to Connor. And angry because with your history with him I thought it must somehow be your fault”, Hank was embarrassed to admit that.

“Yeah thanks for that”, Gavin said with venom in his words.

“I made a mistake and I'm man enough to admit it. I want to make it up to you. Are you man enough to forgive me?”, Hank gave Gavin a warm smile, one that Gavin didn't want to receive.

“Hmph. Maybe if you tell me what the fuck happened on that night and what's up with you and those androids”, after Nines’ miracle recovery Gavin had gotten up and walked away from the trio without a word. He didn't belong in that scene but he was left with questions.

“Guess I owe you that much. But you need to be more specific.”

“I know the suspect used a dazer and it was dumb luck it short circuited Connor's thirium pump regulator, but how did you know to have one with you?”, Gavin finally took the beer Hank had offered since they were going to be sitting there a while.

Hank took a deep inhale. “Connor had an accident a while back involving his regulator. I thought it would be better to get a spare one since his life depends on it”, Hank was intentionally vague, Gavin didn't need to know too much.

“Like, you just walked in a store and bought one?”, Gavin knew it couldn't had been that easy since all the android stores were closed after the androids were locked to camps. Besides, Connor was some super special prototype, no way his part could be bought just about anywhere.

“Heh, not quite. I might have sold my soul to a devil to get it”, there was no regret in Hank's voice. Gavin wanted to know more about what Hank meant with but maybe some other time.

“Why do you go to such lengths for an android? I thought you didn't really care about anything. And why did you waste the regulator on Nines?”

Hank didn't answer right away. He didn't even look at Gavin, just smiled at his own drink. Gavin had never seen Hank smile like that. “I wonder why”, Hank turned to Gavin and seemed so happy it was hard to look at. “What do you think, detective?”

Gavin couldn't believe Hank would make him say it. “Nines told me… That Connor likes you. And I see you are protective towards him. So, I'd say you saved Nines because he's important to Connor. I've gotten vibes that you're not too keen on Nines, am I correct?”

“You're not as stupid as you look”, Hank raised his glass and got side eyed by Gavin, “that's about how things are. We had issues with Nines but I'm trying to get along with him for Connor.”

“So you two, are you like…”, Gavin imagined Hank and Connor walking hand in hand, sharing an ice-cream and other couple stuff but it was too much for his fragile mind and he turned his head away from Hank to hide his embarrassed blush. “Actually never mind, I don't want to know.” An awkward silence fell between them. Gavin will never be able to look at Hank the same way. If Gavin hadn't been fooling around with Nines he would mock Hank with no end but in his current situation it would just backfire real quick. Hank was just pleased Gavin didn't have any more questions.

“Are you getting along with Nines? I see you gave him a name, it’s better than RK”, Hank tried to keep the conversation going but the topic didn't please Gavin and he hopped off his stool. “You leaving?”

“If we got nothing better to talk about than that plastic prick then I'm out”, Gavin walked to the exit.

“Are we cool now?”, Hank shouted after him and got a flip of a finger as a reply before Gavin stepped out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading everybody! ^^  
> I'll try to continue the story because I got more stuff to tell


End file.
